


Harbor No Shame

by remarkable1



Category: Avengers (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Hurt, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, Avenging!Loki, Begging, Benevolent!Loki, Betrayal, BetteringHimself!Loki, Breast Fucking, BreedingFantasy!Loki, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Charms, Commitment, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enchanted Jewelry, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feelings Realization, Fellatio, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frustration, Fucking, Getsbetterwithtime!Thor, Grateful wench, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Heavy Petting, Horny!Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Impregnation, Intrigue, Kink Exploration, Lies, Loss of Trust, Loyalty, Magic, Magic-Users, Maidofhisdreams, Money, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Mystery, Organized Crime, Planned Pregnancy, Porn with Feelings, Potions, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pressure, Protection, Protection Magic, Relationship Problems, Rescue Missions, Rescue!Loki, Research, Responsibility, Revengeontheassholefather, Running Away, Sacrifice, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Messages, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Social Issues, Social Justice, Spying, Temporary implied sexual abuse that isn't really, Tracking Charms, Triestodotherightthing!Loki, Trust, Trust Issues, Unprotected Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, blowjob, herbs, oaf!Thor, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Cast out by her merchant father, Isabella seeks refuge at the mercy of the royal court. Her prayers are answered when a Prince of the Realm chooses her for his personal companion. It's so very hard to resist when you want to do the right thing, but are tempted to do the so very opposite.





	1. Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).

Harbor No Shame

A/N: 01/11/2020 - I am re-editing what I've written so far to correct and clarify, reduce redundancy, and improve the quality of verbiage. If you've downloaded the fic, you may wish to do so again. I will have completed the changes through chapter 7 at the end of the day, 01/12/2020.

by Remarkable1

LokixOFC

Shame. Hurt. Humiliation. Every bad thing a maiden of her status could be accused of, she had been — vulgar, hateful names, reserved for those who spread their legs in taverns or on the street.

Satchel in hand, she presented herself to the guards at the bridge. It was the only way to seek sanctuary within the Royal court. Submit yourself, present your case, endure questioning, and then pray the summary judgment wouldn't throw you back out. Stories she'd heard, whispered of women never seen again. Some relegated to the lowest dregs of society, placed within filthy mines beneath the city that once thrown; you never see the light of day. Others hinted of breeding programs, forced to birth child after child to sell to the highest bidder, or raised to serve in the Asgardian army.

It never occurred to her this would never be put up with by society, or that the lies were too fantastical to believe. To a sheltered merchant's daughter, anything could be the truth, and she would have no idea whether to take stock in it or not, lest it be true and the terrible Fates befall her. Yet deep in the recesses of her quick, intelligent mind, she harbored doubt as to the authenticity of such sordid tales.

Isabella knelt between the guards, tears slipping from her cheeks as nobles walked by her like she was so much trash, never stopping, never glancing down. 

It was almost time for the Presentation to begin. Another girl knelt beside her, also bending her head and quietly weeping. An absurd sense of relief swept through her at not being alone in this terrifying ordeal. Although she felt awful for this girl next to her, nothing was so terrible as believing you were all alone in your misery.

Steady, metal-clad hands grasped and lifted her, albeit gently, repeating the same to the maid beside her. A servant gathered their bags, looked them each up and down one time, then shifted his head forward, and they were escorted by the guards into a reception hall, steered into a side room reserved for cloaks and storage.

Each girl was indicated to sit on an elegant cushion, and their bags were taken from them, a golden cuff placed around each girl's wrist. Runes were etched throughout the simple design, and she couldn't quite decipher it's meaning, as her studies had been interrupted when her father had cast her out upon discovering her disgrace. She knew enough not to try and remove it and placed a hand over the other's girls as she tugged at it in vain.

"Be still," she urged quietly. "These have the trace of magic upon them. If you resist, there may be a painful deterrent."

The other girl looked so young and fragile. Her heart went out to her.

"What is your name?" she asked kindly, taking the girls hands in her own.

She shyly returned her small smile and demurred softly, "Abigail, ma'am."

"And your age?"

"Sixteen, ma'am."

"I am known as Isabella, but my friends call me Bella or Belle. I want to be your friend."

The girl nodded, then broke into another sob and embraced her suddenly. Bella decided to indulge her, and her fear evaporated in the face of needing to be strong for this girl, at long last voicing her tentative belief as to their upcoming Fates.

"I am but eighteen — the youngest of seven daughters. You do not need to fear. The Royal family will not cast us to the wolves."

"But the stories!" cried the girl and Bella shushed her.

A sudden feeling of certainty burned through her like fire from the forge melting away her fear. She gripped the younger girl firmly and said, "Look at me and know this. Those tales are told to us, to keep us in line, meek and proper. They seek to keep the maiden subordinate, weak, so she will obey her husband, and not discover the truth of her strength until she is well and truly saddled with babes and the yoke of labor. You must stay strong and have faith. Our Lords will not forsake us."

Abigail still stared at her with frightened doe eyes, but nodded and dried her tears. "If I never see you again, I want to thank you. For you, I will be strong and believe in your words."

"You are a kind girl, and will make a fine handmaiden or wife to a lesser noble."

"You believe one would have me?" she asked tremulously, still doubting just a bit.

"Any man would be lucky to have your sweet face to look upon each morning and the last thing he to see before the sun sets each evening before slumber."

"You are so kind. You give me hope, Bella."

"Stay brave. Obey. Please your Lords, and you will be well rewarded."

"How do you know all of this?" the younger girl asked in wonder.

Bella felt the hand of fear clutch at her heart, but she viciously shoved it away from her, determined not to let it bring her down. "It's a leap of faith."

Before they could discuss it further, a guard came and escorted the younger girl away, and Bella wondered if she would ever see her again.

It was tempting to lean against the cold wall and doze, but she stayed erect and alert, pinching herself to stay awake. A maid brought her a tray with finger-foods and a goblet of wine, which she downed in silence, then watched as a maid cleared the dish away. Mid-afternoon, by the judging of the sun's rays slanting through the palace windows, another guard retrieved her and brought her to an audience chamber off of the main hall.

To her surprise, only one Noble was present. He had dark hair slicked back from his head, a noble bearing, the hair falling in gentle waves around his broad shoulders. He was slight of build, almost lanky, reminding her of some of the lads from the market, but more refined. He scrutinized some parchment before him at a desk, and she stood, guard by her side, clasping her hands demurely in front of her and looking down, only sneaking glances at the Noble.

Shuffling the parchment, he looked up at her and cleared his throat. "You will look me in the eye," he commanded, and she did so immediately, careful not betray her emotion, only projecting polite interest and humble sincerity.

"I like your eyes. They are striking," the Noble commented as if observing the finer points of horseflesh at the market. He stood, walked around the desk, and indicated the guard leave them. Then he circled her, and she felt very much on display. "You have a good bearing. A pleasing figure, healthy hair, and you care for your skin but do not don the perfumes, and caked powders many your age do to pretty themselves. That is good. I prefer a woman in her natural capacity."

"Thank you, my Lord," she murmured.

He circled her a bit longer, then stopped in front of her, tipping her chin up with one hand. "Open your mouth."

She did so, and he inspected the cavern, turning her chin this way and that. "You have good, strong teeth. You have bathed recently, which indicates a penchant for cleanliness. While many do not see the point in it, I am of the opposite faith, and believe cleanliness is paramount to one's well being."

He let go of her chin and studied her eyes. "I've seen your eyes somewhere before. They are quite remarkable. Might you be the merchant Drake's child?"

Surprise flashed across her face, and he chuckled. "I never forget a face, though it might take me time to place the name. Tell me your story. Do not make me repeat myself; I am not a man to waste words."

"My Lord, I am Isabelle Drake, youngest of seven of Merchant John Drake in the city proper. He resides at court weekly."

He nodded, indicating for her to continue.

"I worked for my father, cleaning the shop and tending the gardens. He has been entertaining suitors for my hand in marriage these past weeks."

"Something changed," he observed, not unkindly.

Here her eyes dropped to the floor, and her voice trembled. "Yes, my Lord. My father – wanted me examined by a Healer, to determine innocence, estimating my dowry for a suitor he'd chosen for my hand. And – and –" she broke down into a choked sob, and expected punishment, but instead was met with a gentle hand caressing her cheek, urging her to meet his gaze once more.

The Lord was much closer now, and she could smell the peppermint on his breath from after-lunch sweets. "You were deemed sullied. And unfit to marry. Your father cast you out, and you seek the protection of the royal palace. It's a story I've heard many times before. You've nothing to be ashamed of."

The incredulous look on her face caused him to chuckle, and he dropped his hand, shooting her a kind smile. "My Lady, I require you to be completely honest with me. And I will know if you are lying. It's a talent, the reason I was chosen for this particular task – to assign those cast out a place within the palace or elsewhere. I require your faith in me to choose the correct path to befit your situation and your alleged breach of innocence."

She blushed scarlet red and rushed to tell him the truth, praying he did not falsely accuse her of dishonesty. "My Lord I've never lain with man, woman, nor beast," and here she looked away, noting the tug of amusement on his lips at her discomfort. "I am a skilled writer, a courier when my fathers own fell ill for a time and took over the duty for well over a year until the man returned from his convalescence. The only thing I can think that may have earned me this action is my innocence torn while riding the stallion my father had assigned me. It's not uncommon amongst young women who ride, and I know of three others cast out for the same thing and called a liar for such a tale. If you may pardon me for being so bold, My Lord, I am a good girl, and have done nothing to earn this fate."

He seemed to contemplate her words for a time, giving her appraising looks now and then. A dread grew in her heart that he would send her away, tell her she lied and cast her out, or place her in a horrible position where she abused or beaten, or worse. Just when she thought her mind would collapse from the strain of worry, he made a decision.

"Follow me." Abruptly, he turned on heel, and she hurried to follow him through a maze of corridors, stairs, and turns until she was truly lost. At last, he stood before a guarded chamber and opened the ancient doors with a flourish, and she was amazed to see he was a user of magic, and then in further awe at the opulence of the rooms beyond.

It was like a home within the vast confines of the palace. A sitting room, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, an open expanse which she assumed was for entertainment and a small, intimate library that instantly became her favorite of them all.

He stopped before a bedroom, ushering her inside and shutting the door, leaning against it on the inside. A dark looked passed over his features, and she shuddered, but he recovered quickly and bade her sit across from him in high wingback chairs by a cold fireplace.

She sat nervously, twisting the hem of her dress in her hands.

"These will be your chambers. You have free reign of the apartments, save the bedroom just across from your own. That is off-limits and will remain locked at all times. The library is at your disposal. A bell is by the door if you wish to ring the kitchens for food, or a maid for service. I have many duties and will generally return in the evenings. You will attend me, as needed, for I am lonely and will retain you as a companion. You look like a well educated, smart girl, and have been forthright with me. It is my expectation you will serve and obey, and come to trust that I will do nothing to hurt you. I require your absolute obedience, fidelity, and honesty. If I am pleased by your duty, you will be allowed to wear my signet ring and have free reign of the castle, the gardens and stables, but are never to venture beyond the gate without an escort. You will address me as, "My Lord, my Prince, or Prince Loki unless I specifically request otherwise. Am I clear?"

She nodded vigorously, at a loss for words, and he chuckled, leaning forward and grasping her chin once more. "You are surprised a prince of the realm has chosen you for a private companion, are you not?"

"Y-yes, My Lord Prince," she stammered, "it is an honor. One which I could never have dreamed. I am your humble servant, and will serve you well."

"Yes, I expect you will." His eyes fell upon her lips, and he licked his own, then flicked back up to her eyes. "You know that a man has – needs – beyond that of companionship and conversation, yes?"

Bella nodded; it was taking everything in her power to maintain eye contact.

"You were chosen, not only for your obvious gifts and beauty but also for your forthrightness, bravery, intelligence and – forgive me - but your unsullied nature. It is rare one comes to our palace that has not seen the full measure of a man if you understand my meaning."

"Yes, My Lord," she replied, more bravely this time. So, he wished her to lay with him. It would not be a chore, she decided, even if the tales of some of the maids in her village were of brutes forcing themselves upon them every time of the day and night, and there being no pleasure in the coupling. This Prince did not appear to be a man of such low mettle.

"I can see you are wondering if I am a gentleman or a selfish pig."

Her eyes grew wide in alarm, but he stayed her open mouth with one finger.

"Shhh, darling. You have my assurance I know you meant no harm. While I will not require that service of you in the immediate future, to allow you time to adjust to your new station, I will expect you to be obedient, available and to – satisfy my needs – as requested. I will be gentle and fair but require you to sate my appetites. You are to be taught to enjoy and eventually – beg for them. I derive pleasure from that of my partner, and you will not want for that within these walls," he said smoothly, his voice dropping.

He moved closer to her, their knees touching, and his fingers fluttered against her cheek. Asking with only his eyes, he flicked his gaze to her lips and up again, and she nodded minutely, permitting him.

Loki leaned into her, slowly, softly, so as not to frighten her. His sinful lips met her own, and she felt a rush of breath escape her lungs, and his soft rumble of laughter in reply. Both hands now framed her face, and he drew her lightly into him, moving his lips across hers in a delicate dance, never pushing, never demanding more, keeping it light and sending a trail of butterflies skittering through her belly. Her hand came up and hovered next to his cheek, and he gripped it suddenly, urging her to wrap around his neck.

In the next moment, he pulled her onto his lap and leaned her back, his lips pressing more insistently, moving more vigorously, and she responded in kind. It wasn't her first kiss, and she was confident she could please him in this small way.

Loki gently rubbed her arm, up and down, never pushing the bounds of propriety. He seemed fascinated with her hair and kneaded it in his other hand, rubbing it between his fingers as he supported her between the shoulder blades at her back.

Bella heard him moan lightly, and a lump formed under her bottom, evidence of his arousal at her proximity and their intimate position.

"My Lord," she breathed into his lips, and he responded by nipping her lip ever-so-lightly, eyes opening, drunk with arousal. 

"Bella. You do tempt me so. I knew I would be attracted to you, but your allure is heady, and I find myself dearly tempted to relieve you of your innocence right now, right here. Oh, how sweet your nectar will taste on my lips," he whispered wickedly, hotly.

Although the words were sinful and rude, she felt a jolt of arousal hit her core, her womb aching with a feeling she only got when she had touched herself in the dark and under many blankets in her rooms back home.

"My Prince, you may," she answered, under this dark man's spell, heady and weaving her into his web of arousal, sinking more profoundly by the minute until her entire world was his lips, kisses, and nips down the satiny column of her throat.

"Do not tempt me, maid. It's been long since I've lain with a woman, and you are more alluring than I'd ever imagined. I want nothing more than to rid yourself of these garments and explore the delights of your youthful body. You will please me, and I will teach you the erotic desires only a man and a woman may share."

"Please, my Lord," she begged, knowing this was too much, too soon, but she was helpless to resist, and she startled when he snarled, lifting her and dropping her to the bed, positioning himself over her and kissing her deeply, his tongue requesting entrance, and she allowed it, he swallowing her hungry cries of lust with his moans of satisfaction.

"Repeat it. Beg me," Loki growled, holding his body off of her, but his hips thrusting minutely, instinct causing his body to seek satisfaction.

"Please, my Lord. Do with me as you will."

"Yes, Bella, yes. Do you want me?" he breathed, pulling away from her, and when she hesitated he sat up fully, beginning to move away, but she reached for him and pulled him back to her, and he fell onto her now, grinding his hardened lust into the vee between her thighs.

"You temptress, you maddening siren, a succubus. How dare you circumvent my self-control and permit me to abandon my principals to take your innocence at our first meeting. You make me want you so much I shall not be able to contain myself if you do not tell me to stop."

"Do not stop, my Lord. Make me yours – I wish to be only yours."

"And you shall be," he snarled again, pushing up her skirts, finding the secret pearl only she had ever touched and running his fingers around it, lubricated by her shameful arousal, dipping between the seam of her pussy lips, then continuing to press the button with an expertise that made her see stars and spiral so quickly to Valhalla it nearly blinded her with its expediency. She cried out into his mouth within moments, hot jets of feminine silk coating his hand and her thighs, and to her shock he dropped his head beneath her skirt, and his lips were upon her, that wicked tongue lapping her up and sucking on her sensitized flesh in ways she never wanted him to stop it felt so good.

On instinct she pressed his head to her core and ground into his face, and she heard his dark laugh, but instead of coming up for air he stayed down there, and proceeded to pleasure her so fully she had shuddered in ecstasy twice more before he loosened the ties on his breeches and released his manhood, so substantial in the flesh she would have been afraid if he hadn't prepared her.

He paused, placing it at the entrance to her virgin hold, wetting it to ready to plunge into her, his entire body trembling with excitement. Voice shaking with the effort to hold back, he told her, "This is going to hurt. And I am beast for doing this to you on the very first day of our acquaintance. But know this – once I have had you – you belong to me. No other man will know the delights that lay between your thighs. And if you are loyal to me, I will gift you with my seed, and you shall bear me children, and have my protection for as long as I shall live."

"My Lord, I am not protected," she whimpered up at him, anxious about falling with child the first time with a man. It wasn't a thought she cherished but was helpless to stop if he wished it.

Loki closed his eyes tight, gritting his teeth. "You shall tell no one of this secret. But I have a private deviancy – to impregnate a maid, ravish her – over and over until she is fat with my seed, and worship her beautiful, rounded belly. I want that woman to be you – Bella. If my seed takes, do you accept my progeny?"

How could she say no to a royal prince? It was beastly – he was an absolute rogue, a devil with a silver tongue, and so alluring she couldn't deny him. Pushing away her fear, she embraced the unknown and urged him. "Make me a woman, my Lord. I am devoted to you now, for life. And would be proud to bear your sons."

"Oh, Norns," he moaned, and began pushing inside of her, straining with the effort of holding back. The thick head stretched her, and he quickly reached between them and waved a hand. Their clothing vanished, Bella shrieking until his mouth pressed against hers, kissing as only one would hear of in a fairytale. "You are exquisite," he hissed, hitting her barrier, then he stopped and stroked her clitoris until she was nearly incoherent with lust, and with a final cry he pushed past the remaining resistance which hadn't been much, considering she had torn part of her hymen horseback riding, but oh – glory- she was tight, her passage soaked and searing, choking his cock in ways it never had been.

"You glorious, glorious maid," he gasped, kissing her almost frantically now as he began moving inside of her.

Instead of feeling pain, an intense pressure built within her lower abdomen, and she felt every ridge of him ripple through, massaging her tender flesh, as he eased her into the transition from maid to a woman. The blunt head of his cock kissed the tip of her cervix and then his groin lay flush to hers, his weighty bollocks hanging like ripened fruit beneath them.

"Bella, Bella," he muttered, "You are mine, girl. I will never release you from me."

"Make love to me, my Lord, I am unprotected, and my womb welcomes your seed, fertile and ready to grow your offspring, to honor you, my Lord. Fill me with your essence, and I will shower you with my devotion and love."

Loki cried out at her words, stunned such eloquently filthy truths fell from her lips, and he plunged into her sharply, causing her to cry out, to arch and meet him instinctively as he drove into her, mad with want and need. His bollocks were laden with seed, urging him to spill himself within her fertile womb, but he resisted.

He knew he was pushing her to her limits for the first time, but after her complete acceptance and surrender he couldn't stop, her words of an invite to impregnate her instilling in him a holy lust that fueled one of his gilded fantasies. And oh, he wanted to breed her, over and over, taking her like a primal dance, pounding into her in rhythm, causing her to reach her peak several more times in quick succession and groaning again when her body responded so beautifully, gushing more liquid over his pelvis.

Loki began chanting to himself, alternating between calling her sinful names and parts of his fantasy, egging on his release, "Beautiful, love, yes, beg me, mine, Bella, fertile, breed you, mine," over and over, and he pressed forward, looping her legs over his arms and opening her up further.

He felt her building again, and he raced with her, the tension in his groin sweet and tense, a slow burn like lava beginning to ripple up his spine, bollocks pulsing in warning of his impending orgasmic explosion.

Bella let out a perfectly beautiful scream, and his name was ripped from her lips as her pussy locked down around his full length, "Loki! My Prince! I am yours!"

The fresh stream of lubrication and velvet vice over his length caused him to shout, and he locked himself to her, joined in the most intimate of places, mouths hot and tangled, hands everywhere, but mostly hers locked down by his as he pinned her wrists to the now-sodden bed.

His release never seemed to end, pulse after pulse of lust filling the maid, so much it forced some to squeeze out between their joined bodies and mix with her ejaculate, dripping onto their thighs and the coverlet beneath. At last, he collapsed, careful to hold himself from crushing her.

She was beautiful. And she was Loki's chosen one. Bella. It should have scared him, but at that moment, he knew he would make this woman his wife. It may take time to win her over, but he knew he was never letting her go. Imagining his come impregnating her fertile, young womb threatened another spike in arousal, but he was too spent, so he rolled off of her and pulled her to him, urging her to rest.

Bella breathed slowly, her body spent and exhausted, and he toyed with her breast idly and imagined a future with her, their children, and maybe even a throne to rule from. 

"Harbor no shame, darling; for life is sweet, dear Bella, and you shall want for naught."

Loki allowed his mind to slow and body to rest. His last thought before slipping into a sated rest was that life, was indeed, incredibly good.


	2. Falling Further In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Loki has plans to test his new consort and is increasingly fed up with the additional burdens placed upon him in regards to running the palace and lands. Taking it out on his consort, he fails to notice her hurt one evening and is taken into confidence by his mother when Frigga's handmaiden alerts the queen to the situation. Loki is tasked with caring for his consort both to set a good example and rein in his more difficult to control tendencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At reader request, I am continuing this one-shot fit into a multi-chaptered one. I do not know how long it will be. This is the only other fic that I do not have completely written out, so updates will be further in-between and sporadic. I shall endeavor to work on it diligently as I am the others in progress.

Loki felt as if his court costume was smothering him. How he absolutely hated these dreadful, long, dull days of monotony, listening to citizen after citizen whine about their problems, his adopted Father submitting judgment, and the line was never growing any smaller. Was there never to be reform within these hallowed halls? Their mode of justice, problem-solving, and many other ways were outdated, even by the standards of the other Realms. By a thousand years or so. But Odin was, if nothing, steadfast in holding onto tradition. Loki supposed it was a good thing Thor would be taking the throne sooner rather than later, although the thought of that still burned hotly in his breast.

Birth order was another rankle in his cap. Why should the oldest always be the one to reap the full mantle of leadership? Shouldn’t it be the most qualified? As it was, Loki was only ever destined to be a Prince, first in order of succession to the throne after Thor, a Lord in any province he chose, a warrior of magick on the battlefield, or any other such secondary position to that of his lauded brother. It should have been enough, but it never was. Second best. Noticed only by a few. Eyes slid over him when considering the worthiness of the Kingdom, although he did much of the behind the scenes work in the day to day running of the castle.

A small smile tipped his lips to curve upwards. Ah, Bella. Now, there was such a sweet distraction. He’d never taken a common girl into his confidence and had yet to inform any of the family of his decision, although he suspected his mother knew, as she was the one that checked in on the girls taken in by the castle proper.

But she’d yet to call upon his chambers, and it was only proper to do introductions when he was present. As it was, Bella was still in training and within the token probationary period he set for her. Oh, he had said as little, but again, he wanted to be sure they were compatible in other ways, and that she passed his secret tests. Those who would determine her fidelity, wit, spirit, resourcefulness, cunning, abeyance, and most highly prized – honesty and secrecy. Honest with him, but tight of lip, never to spill a secret unless directly ordered. And then, anyone who dared would have HIM to contend with. Still, it was only a short time before he allowed her limited reign of the castle, with an escort, of course. But a far longer time before he trusted her with a signet ring because that would indicate a long-term commitment, not necessarily of marriage, but of companionship and fidelity, one chosen to bore offspring, represent his interests, if necessary, and make decisions of minor import in his stead. A wife was usually one of political alliances. The companion, the one who indeed held the Prince’s heart. In theory.

Thor had two companions, and he rolled his eyes internally at the lackluster appeal either of them presented. Oh, they were fair enough, well-educated and mannered, but both were loose with their favors, and many a guard, cook, and gardener could be heard gossiping of their charms behind hidden hands and mouths. It was a wonder neither had fallen pregnant. He wondered if Thor had them on a contraceptive. It was frowned upon, but not unheard of. Still, they satisfied the oaf, and he, too, was not faithful. So, it mattered not. The favored son was coveted by many and forgiven by all.

Finally! Odin’s staff rang out, banging against the flagstone, and Loki abruptly turned on heel to hurry back to his chambers. The maiden was proving, so far, to be very accommodating, and an unholy lust burned in his loins at the thought of her ample charms. Gods, she was succulent! And it was made sweeter, as he was the only man to breech her, and that ever would, if she remained faithful. If she did not remain faithful? Loki’s lips thinned into a tight line. He hoped he’d never have to find out, because he didn’t trust himself not to kill the bastard that dare touch his consort.

Just as he turned a corner, his mother’s voice rang out, and Loki stopped abruptly, closing his eyes in frustration. He spun back, walking quickly to his mother’s side, giving her a curt greeting and bow.

“Mother. You require my presence?” he grated out, trying not to be rude, but his loins demanded relief, and it was getting excruciating to keep himself from hardening beneath his breeches. On the ‘morrow, he would begin wearing a longer overcoat, so he need not worry about such improprieties. Winter was beginning, and the main hall held a ripe chill. It didn’t bother him but made for a fair excuse to wear the heavier over-garment.

Frigga dismissed her handmaiden, and Loki idly observed the young girl he’d assigned the same day he’d taken his companion.

“Is your handmaiden serving you well?” he asked, more politely this time, and he raised his mother’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“Yes. You have always chosen well, and this one is no different. She is young, and I am pleased you’ve placed her under my care. Did you know she’s an innocent?”

Loki looked taken aback. This was not the sort of question he was used to hearing in public from his mother, but the other ones around were palace guards and a few lingering court hangers-on far off by the entrance to the castle.

“Oh, come now. Don’t give me that look. You know it’s so rare the untouched come through these walls. What are their families thinking, casting them out to the mercy of the court? She is fair, sweet, and will make a fine wife or companion one day if she so chooses.”

Allowing his face to relax minutely, Loki cast about for a proper response. “I – had my suspicions this was the case. There was a sweet innocence to her that is not present in those – familiar with the ways of the flesh. And she is very young. Not so young to serve but very much so to be allowed access to every lust-hungry brute in the Nine.”

“I knew that when I selected you for the duty of placement, that I had chosen well. You don’t mind?”

“Not at all," he countered, gesturing for her to walk with him, heading in the direction of her chambers. “In fact, I quite enjoy it. It is a privilege to decide worthy, the path the maidens shall take. Many are good of heart and simply considered soiled because of a single seduction, which is absurd. No one judges the lads for their purity. On the contrary, they are lauded for their substantial experience and prowess, yet where does that experience come from? Many a’ time at the expense of the very maids, we expect to remain chaste. It is barbaric, Mother.”

Frigga considered this for a moment and nodded sagely. “I must agree with you, but that expectation of society will not change anytime soon,” she reasoned.  


Loki muttered, “How well I know,” giving his mother a sideways glance at her amused expression.

“But I did not call you to me to discuss social graces or lack of them. I understand there was another maid entertained that day. What has become of her? My records remain blank, which is highly unusual. You are very thorough with your record keeping.”

Slowing his step, Loki considered his words again, unhappy his mother was prying but knew that she knew him better than anyone, and he could not lie to her – at least, not well.

“She is my companion,” he bit out, forcing his mother to ask him directly, if she wished for more lengthy answers.

“Ah, yes, that makes sense. Why, then, have you not recorded it so? Do you wish to hide her shame?”

“NEVER!” he shouted, startling Frigga, and she stopped abruptly, grabbing Loki’s forearms.

“You will NOT shout at me, Loki Odinson!”

Rage glittered in his emerald eyes, then decreased at her stern rebuke. “I apologize, Mother. I simply do not appreciate the insinuation she is at fault for the sins others have placed upon her.”

They continued on in silence and reached the doors to his mother’s chambers. Loki knew his mother had played him right into her hands. She wanted to test the strength of his emotion, possible commitment, to the girl. He’d fallen for it. His reaction spoke volumes, and he mentally kicked himself for the mistake.

Frigga smiled kindly, gentling his wounded pride. “I trust you shall bring me to meet her soon?”

Reluctantly, Loki nodded, his jaw tight, and he bowed once more, taking his leave without a farewell.

The Queen stared after her reclusive son for a short while, shaking her head when he rounded the corner and out of sight. It was apparent he was smitten with the girl. She only hoped he behaved in a better manner than the uncouth older brother, Thor flaunting his conquests across half the Nine.

With a wave, she entered her chambers to bathe before the evening meal and entertainment.

==

Loki reached his rooms in a huff, still irritated by how his mother had played him. Oh, she was wily. One of the few to best him in games of the mind, knowing exactly which buttons to push with barely a word or carefully turned a phrase.

He pushed his way in, slamming the doors behind him, startling his companion who was reading on a chair near the door. She had been there every day since he’d first taken her, jumping up to greet him and offer him her services, of which he’d availed thoroughly. As she rose today, gently setting aside her reading material, he simply brushed past her, ignoring her polite and faltering greeting. He headed into his rooms and private bath, again slamming the door behind him. It didn't take much to put Loki off his game after he became riled emotionally. His ardor had cooled significantly after his exchange with his mother.

Loki wanted solitude and knew Bella would understand. If she didn’t, well, that was a strike against her, wasn’t it? He needed time to think. If he was to present her to his mother, it moved up the timetable significantly. He needed to speed up his vetting of the girl. She was magnificent in bed or becoming so under his tutelage, but he needed to be sure she was compatible in the other ways he required. Yes, he had gone about it backward, but there it was. Cart before the horse, and all.

He relaxed into the bath and allowed his mind to wander, planning, scheming, and dreaming.

==

Two weeks had passed, and Bella was very lonely in her empty surroundings. Loki had not yet allowed her to leave the confines of his private apartments, and the maids were not forthcoming with conversation. They simply served her, ignored her pointed questions, and went about their business. They weren’t rude, simply professional to a fault. She couldn’t blame them. There was probably a penalty for giving a prince’s consort information she wasn’t supposed to have, and a steep one, at that.

Books had become her only friend. That, and a private journal Loki had gifted her with on the third day, along with her own writing materials. Keeping her mind sharp, she decided to also keep up with self-education and availed herself of his private library. It was more well-stocked than the village proper’s meager offerings, and although a challenge, she had managed to learn more about language, royal etiquette, the history of the Aesir, the royal family, magical runes and Seidr, and a host of other subjects, including maths and political strategy.

Her mind was sharp, and she decided to keep it so. One needed to have more than physical charm to maintain standing of value in a society where women were all too often cast aside when the man grew tired of their charms.

When it was time for Loki to return from court, she had chosen much lighter reading material, so she would easily be able to pick it back up at a later time. He’d only glanced at it once, plainly reading the title, and grunting in a manner that was not at all pleasing, but she’d allowed the rebuke to pass by, having no right to judge his opinion on anything, at this current station.

So, on this day, she had tidied the living quarters despite the perfection of the maid’s hand, adding little touches of herself here and there, so it began to feel a bit like home. A fair drawing of the royal garden from one of the large bay windows was framed, adorning a small corner of the library in between two bookcases. She’s brought it out of the frame and colored it in, bit by bit, and it matched the furnishings beautifully. She’d started on a second one, this one daring to sketch Loki at rest, his majestic head resting against the corner of a wingback chair, book open and slack in his lap, lips pursed slightly, eyes closed, the fire burning low. It reminded her of their fondest times together so far. Reading quietly across from one another after a long day at court or in the field. She hoped that when it was finished, he liked it, as she planned to gift it to him upon his formal acceptance of her as a companion. Bella had no idea how long such a process typically took, and the maids would not tell her, and she dared not ask the guards. She simply followed his lead and did her best to please him while entertaining herself.

Loki had startled her badly when he’d burst through the doors. Although he was a bit of a rogue, teasing her here and there, ravishing her nightly, promising her the world, she had no flights of fancy; this would be a permanent engagement, despite his words. Yes, Bella had been unprotected the first night he’d taken her, and the following two, but on the fourth day, she recognized a contraceptive in her wine, and her naïve’ heart had dropped into her feet. Evidently, either he thought she was stupid or common enough not to recognize the taste, had never tasted it before, or simply didn’t care. It didn’t occur to her; he might not be the one placing the medicine in her goblet.

Her faith in his flowery praise and promises waned a bit after the first week, and although he was still lusty, it was apparent to her the novelty of a companion was already starting to wear off. Their initial conversations became less into the second week, his demeanor snappish, and then this night, entering his domicile in a fit of temper, completely ignoring her greeting.

This situation was beginning to remind her of her father, so she fell back into a familiar pattern and hardened her heart a little. Setting the table, she summoning the evening meal for herself, as he usually dined in the Hall, and would mention to her if he were to dine with her in the suite, which had only been twice so far, and both in the first week of their acquaintance.

All was quiet within the chambers, much as a tomb. She sighed. This would be the first evening he had no words for her during her evening meal. Her head snapped up when he emerged suddenly from his rooms, dressed for the dining hall, but he merely swept by her and muttered, “Prepare yourself after you sup. I expect you to be ready to service me upon my return.”

“Yes, M’Lord,” she agreed demurely, then stuck out her tongue behind him when the outer chamber doors closed behind him. Perhaps the younger prince was just like the others, after all, naturally more reserved, hiding it better than they did. Still, it was not a bad life, after all. Especially if he simply wanted her to warm his bed. She would continue to gain a free education in relative safety and comfort, exercise and train privately on her own terms, and write long passages in a journal, and procure more paper from the drawer he said she could freely take from, beginning to write of her life experiences and fanciful stories to publish one day for pocket money. Asgardians loved new tales.

Heavy with heart, she bathed, put fresh linens on her bed although the maids had seen to that already, brushed out her long hair and donned a demure silk shift, slipping under the top sheet only, so his Highness had easy access to her, then promptly fell asleep.

==

Loki picked at his meal, ignoring pretty much everyone around him. He waited the customary amount of time that was polite before excusing himself, bowing to his parents, before throwing his cloth napkin on the still-full plate of food and returning to his chambers.

He felt terrible for snubbing his companion earlier that afternoon and had acted childishly toward her, especially after he’d shown her such tenderness and compassion. He meant every word of his promises to her, but she’d already begun to withdraw a bit from his forward passion. Perhaps he was scaring her? He would ask her this night, very much looking forward to releasing himself between her soft thighs, already engorged by the time he arrived, loins hot and full of come, aching to gift her with a child.

Loki hurriedly stripped from his dinner apparel, carelessly allowing it to fall, strewn haphazardly across the floor, completely naked by the time he reached her doorway. He knocked softly, then entered, not surprised to see her asleep, but very pleased she’d obeyed his instructions and readied herself.

Quietly, the sheet was pulled back, and he positioned himself between her thighs, hiking them softly over his shoulders, gently tonguing her sweet flower, rousing her the best way he knew how. Bella began to moan, her hands coming to rest in his hair, mussing it, and her eyes opened sleepily, hungry for his touch, and she breathed heavily, encouraging him to continue by pushing her pussy into his face a little more.

“Bella, you are delectable. I was hungry for you all through dinner, unable to think of anything but your charms. Release your pleasure onto my tongue, darling companion, allow me to sup at the entrance to your divine temple.”

Two fingers invaded her hot cunt, and he twiddled them against her g-spot deep inside, eliciting an octave over high C from the girl, licking and sucking the way he’d learned she’d come to love, loving the feel of her hips shaking, hands tightening deliciously in his hair as she screamed his title, riding his face, smashing his head into her cunt as he licked and drank down the elixir of life.

With a feral snarl, he ripped the shift from her in one hard tear, promptly rolling her over and lifting her onto all fours, bending over her back, mounting her, penetrating her as he kissed her back, moaning with abandon. All thought of inquiring as to whether he'd been frightening her flew from his mind the moment his cock entered her soaked folds. Gods! Would he ever get his fill of her? How many times had he released his seed into her already? How many more times would it take to impregnate her? In his experience, many maidens fell with a child immediately, and others, barren. He refused to believe she was the latter, fantasizing about her rounded belly and an insatiable appetite for sex while fat with his progeny.

As was usual, Loki’s fantasy provoked an intense orgasm from him, stuffing himself full-tilt into her hungry, tight cunt, and he held onto her breasts from underneath, still not satisfied despite the fierce rush of pleasure roaring through his spine and scrotum. Having filled the girl, he continued to pound into her, now pinching and rolling her nipples, gently biting her back and whispering filthy things in her ear.

“Bella, your cunt is so tight. Tell me it is mine, that you belong to me. I own you. You will never share this with any other man.”

“My Prince! I swear! Oh, gods, I swear it! I belong to you, you own me! Never another man, only you, my Lord!”

As if he hadn’t been fucking her nightly for a fortnight straight, his dick responded, hardening impossibly further, and he fucked her harder than he had before, rising to his knees, sweat beginning to pour from his temples, wetting his chest. His fingers gripped her fair flesh, making it bubble beneath his fingertips, and he pulled back slightly, watching his well-endowed, glistening organ appear and disappear within her.

“You make me want to do unholy things to you, my darling,” he gasped, and without invite, spat on a finger and slipped it into her back passage, causing her to try and jerk away from him, but he held onto her hair now like reins, pulling her up into an arch, but not cruelly, just enough to cause discomfort.

“I will make you come on my cock until you pass out. You will take my seed, and take it, and take it, until you are fat with my child, and then another, and another. I will breed you until you can no longer bear children, and put you on a pedestal, resting and living in luxury for the remainder of our lives.”

His words had the intended effect, his silver tongue lulling her into the web of seduction, and she began backing into him, helping him smack his hips against her even harder. Loki knew she would bruise and looked forward to the marks healing prettily over the following days, his private marks of ownership. At that moment he felt fiercely protective of her, unhappy, however briefly, he needed to put his carefully crafted plan into place following this night and forego sexual congress for the duration.

So he gave her an experience to remember, and free-hand slid into her, the girl rising again, her inner flesh fluttering against his organ beautifully and he hissed, balls pulsing, and he quickly pinched the base of his dick to forestall it, but then he let go of her hair, and she wailed, pushed back hard on his finger and gushed, squirting heavily down their legs and his loins, soaking into the bed beneath them. The white cream from her release blew his mind, and he banged into her, letting the last of his restraint slip, slapping her ass, his orgasm torn from him forcefully, and he howled, releasing and releasing until at least, he fell, exhausted, over her back, then collapsed to the side, his cock limp and plopping wetly, lewdly, from her well-used cunt.

Gods, what a maiden.

She fell to her side, unmoving, and for a moment, he was concerned, fear rising rapidly in his breast. Quickly turning her over, he relaxed upon seeing the evidence of her respirations, softly puffing her chest in and out. The girl had passed out. Oh, sweet Norns, it made him want to take her all over again, but quite frankly, he was worn out, as was she.

Loki knew he should bathe her but could summon neither the energy nor the Seidr to even do a simple cleansing charm on either of them. Instead, he abandoned his plans for the night, making feeble excuses to himself that would never stand the cruel scrutiny of day in his well-disciplined mind, and he gathered her to himself, sighing, resting his head on the top of hers and falling into a profound slumber. It was the first time he’d slept with another person since his childhood.

==

Bella had never experienced sharing her bed with anyone other than the chaste familiarity of her sisters growing up for lack of space, so it was with a bit of surprise when she opened her eyes and realized Loki was still with her, arm draped around her middle. When she tried to move, his grip became tighter.

“Going somewhere?”

She blushed prettily, although he couldn’t see it. “My Lord, I require the privy.”

“Of course,” came the rusty, yawning reply. “Come right back after you’ve freshened. I desire you again.”

“Yes, My Prince,” she answered, and without looking back, wrapped the sheet around herself and dashed into the adjoining facility, quickly relieving herself and wincing at the soreness between her legs. The gilded, head to toe mirror showed alarming colors forming in the shape of handprints along her thighs. At first, she was shocked, then smiled naughtily. The Prince really was besotted with her, or so it seemed. Having forgotten her thoughts of the previous day in the afterglow of his royal highness’ attentions, she cleansed herself as thoroughly as possible without bathing and rushed back to the sheets, exclaiming when the stench of sex no longer lingered in the air or on the bed.

“Magic,” he smiled devilishly, then she shrieked as he pulled her bodily into the bed, tumbling her on top of him. “Ride me,” he commanded, emerald eyes lustful and dreamy, completely lost in her physicality.

She’d only performed this task once for him, as he demonstrated wanting to take control the majority of the time. Trying very hard not to make a face from the pain of taking his endowment inside of her after the rough bout of the previous evening, she slipped down on him, gasping when he hit bottom, in her so deeply she could imagine she felt him in the depths of her belly.

“You are beautiful, Bella. I am such a lucky man to call you mine. Pleasure your Lord, and glory in the privilege of fucking a God.”

Her eyes fell shut as he grasped her breasts, and she laid her hands on her thighs, head falling back, beginning a slow rhythm. The ache slowly dissolved under the pleasure, and she felt him now guiding her hips, grinding her back and forth over him, angling her body, so her clit dragged over his pubic bone.

The spiral to ecstasy was instantaneous, and she shouted his name to the heavens, “Loki!” At once realizing she hadn’t used his title, her eyes flew open but saw no reprimand, only that dark glow in his eyes promising another ride she would take a while to recover from. As if she wouldn’t already be sore from the wild ride he’d given her. Yet it was her duty to please, so she complied when he flipped her and drove into her hungrily, fucking her through another orgasm, slapping against her, then growling and throwing her legs over his shoulders, practically bending her in half.

His tall build threatened to crush her, but he held himself aloft, lowering to suck at her breasts, admiring her flexibility. Bella encouraged him. “Yes, My Lord. Use me. Fuck me. I am yours.”

Never yet having failed to stimulate his ego, her breathy cries had him speeding up and emptying himself inside of her in nearly record time. He continued to fuck her, though, and then his eyes closed, and he worked his hips for many minutes, sweat dripping between them and only the slap of wet bodies and quick, labored breathing breaking the delectable silence.

Just when Bella though her legs would cramp and fall off from the position, he released them and slowed down, now holding her close, kissing her passionately, longer and more deeply than he ever had, his hips working slowly, whirling his pelvis every third thrust to brush her clit from the outside and g-spot from the inside, sending her spiraling higher and higher.

“Yes, that’s right, come once more for me, lass. Give me your love, and I shall give you all of mine.”

Her eyes met his, wet with tears and pleasure and exhaustion. She had no choice but to obey, her body already becoming finely tuned to his desires and will.

“My Lord!” she cried out, a slow-rolling ball of ecstasy enveloping her shuddering body, and it felt like the orgasm would never end, the Prince’s long organ continuing to slide languidly between her thighs, now building with a bit of power, and just as she fell to Asgard he jerked inside of her, the last of his seed coating her insides, and he whispered, “Love me,” before falling limp upon her, moving when his hips stilled, allowing his breath to slow.

Then he took her in his arms and kissed her for many long minutes, avoiding her tender cunt, worshipping her lips, neck, collarbone, breasts, and belly, licking, sucking, nipping.  


Bella was not surprised he stayed limp, as they’d made love and climaxed so many times she would be astonished if his virile insatiability didn’t overpower the contraceptive in the wine. Which, by the way, she neglected the previous afternoon, dumping out the chalice and replacing it with water. She wanted to fall with a child. As she was falling in love with the Prince.

Maybe it was too soon, but her heart was already partially gone. How could one not love the attention of a man as charming, attractive, darkly dangerous, royal, and experienced as he? Not to mention smart, funny, and kind. Oh yes, he obviously had a hair-trigger temper. It hadn’t yet been aimed at her in any alarming capacity, and he’d protected and chosen her, promising her many things, hadn’t he?

A bell sounded distantly. Morning court was starting. Loki swore, yanking himself from the bed and her arms without apology, pulling open her door and startling the maids serving breakfast at the private dining table, not used to the sight of a disheveled, naked Prince rushing about collecting his things.

As trained, their shock quickly was reigned in, and they bowed their heads, turning from him until he’d ensconced himself within his chambers, the sound of running water and splashing faintly heard through the door, and a lot of swearing and tussling, knocking about, and finally, half-dressed, rushing through the main living area and out the door, fixing his breeches and cravat as he headed to court at a fast trot.

A maid demurely came to the entrance to Bella’s room and curtseyed, eyes averted. “Ma’am, would you allow me to draw you a bath?”

“Yes, that would be most pleasant, thank you,” Bella responded, still shy, but more used to the discretion of the staff now. The same ladies waited on her each day, and as polite and distant as they were, they were never unkind, handling her gently and like she was also royalty, curtseying at the right moments, asking her opinion or wishes, if she needed anything more, and leaving when requested.

Loki hadn’t bothered to freshen the linens with his Seidr, so Bella was forced to ask the maids for a fresh change and to bring a freshly cut bouquet to her room. Throwing open the grand window high up, the fresh air and birdsong filled the room, although the wind was bitingly cold. Still, the final lingering sex-musk evaporated as she shivered, and an hour later, the maid came to close the window, finish tidying away the breakfast dishes, and to leave Bella alone for another long, lonely day without anyone to talk to.

And she hurt. Oh, Gods, how she ached. Almost so severely she could barely walk, the soreness between her legs almost unbearable, but she refused to ask for a pain aid, and instead rummaged through the medicine closet in the area that passed as a makeshift kitchenette of sorts where Loki sometimes ground concoctions, did experiments and took notes. She wasn’t expressly forbidden from the nook, but he seemed rather protective of it, so she hadn’t dared venture into the area, as it was quartered adjacent to his rooms.

Now she had no qualms digging neatly through the herbs and found what she was looking for, pinching a bit of this and that, not knowing if he would notice, and not really caring as the day wore on, and her aches hit harder to the point she doubled over in pain, finally giving in and making a second, larger batch of elixir and downing the contents. It wasn’t something to hide the pain so much as heal the internal damage, but it seemed to have no effect, and as the evening drew in, she cast her book aside, in misery on the chaise lounge in front of a dying fire when Loki strolled in very late, looking harried and cross.

“Why have you not prepared yourself? You’ve had the entire day to lounge in luxury, and you already are lax in your duty? Well then, if you do not wish to please your Prince, you shall lie without my attentions this night.”

The haughty Prince stalked away, slamming the door to his chambers – again.

\--

Loki leaned back hard against the door after he’d slammed it shut, closing his eyes and chastising himself for his harsh treatment of the girl. She was clearly tired, but that wasn’t his problem. Her only job was to ready herself for him, and she’d neglected the single duty required of her. Was she becoming lazy and uncaring already? And after the pleasure he’d gifted her with?

Already in a foul mood from the mounting demands of Odin and the Kingdom in general, his carefully thought out plans forgotten and a splitting headache tearing apart his skull, he stormed into his bathing chamber and lost himself in a bottle of wine and a good book, ignoring his grumbling stomach, having missed dinner to attend to a petty squabble between a neighboring kingdom and the outskirts of their border.

\--

Bella fell asleep on the chaise, too in pain to eat dinner, not answering the maids inquiring after her health, and finally succumbing to stumbling to Loki’s medicinal nook and concocting a narcotic, not bothering to clean up or hide the amounts she took, merely wishing for the intense stabbing to subside in her belly. As the narcotic took effect, she slumped with relief in front of the fire, curling up on the soft wool rug situated there, hugging her stomach tight and having nightmares of her father throwing her out over and over again, but this time, in her dream, she really was sullied, with no prospects, left for homeless to beg on the streets or whore herself to the highest bidder.

\--

Frigga groggily answered the door to her private chamber, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. The heavy pounding irritated her, but with the calm serenity of centuries of ruling under her belt, she tied on a heavy robe and opened the door, tilting her head graciously.

“Yes, Olivia? What troubles you at this early hour?”

“My Lady! I am so sorry to disturb your rest, but Prince Loki’s companion has taken ill, and a guard carried her to the infirmary.”

“The Healers are trained to deal with these sorts of situations, couldn’t you have waited to tell me this at court?” the Queen answered more curtly. If this were all she had been awakened for, the girl would be reprimanded, although not harshly. Olivia rarely made mistakes and was a hard worker, fair and thorough.

“Yes, M’Lady – but you instructed us to tell you if – if – there were admittance on the grounds of – intimate assault.”

Frigga’s sharp intake of breath had the maid backing up a step, but the Lady reached out to steady her. “You’ve done well, Olivia. A bonus will be in your weekly pay for your service. Hurry now, child! Go wake my son and have him meet me at the infirmary!”

The relieved maid nodded, curtseyed quickly, and ran off, holding her skirts to avoid tripping.

Mouth set in a tight line, Frigga began throwing off her outer nightwear, gently shaking her overnight hand-maiden awake to help her dress quickly. Sexual assault was NOT tolerated within the palace, or the land, for that matter, although she was hard-pressed to suppress all that happened outside of the palace walls. Inside the palace was an entirely different story. The penalty was severe. The Queen, herself, had been raped at a young age, but the witches who raised her concocted a spell to re-assert her maidenhead, and no one was the wiser.

The kingdom simply accepted it was a quirk of royalty. Each one had their own causes, and this happened to be a line in the sand with the Queen.

\--

A guard pounded on the door of Loki’s inner sanctum, and the Prince snarled, hating being awoken after taking hours to fall asleep and suffering insomnia most nights to the point of exhaustion. It figured that on one of the only nights beside the previous he’d slept well in ages it would be interrupted.

Ripping open the chamber door, he yelled, “What?”

The stoic guard simply bowed curtly, rapping his spear on the floor with urgency. “Your majesty, the Queen, requests your presence in the infirmary immediately, my Lord Prince.”

Loki’s eyes grew wide, and he muttered thanks, shedding his sleep pants for something casual but acceptable and comfortable to dress in, not bothering to put on boots, completely ignoring Bella's open door and empty bed. Instead, he pounded pell-mell down the corridor for the infirmary. If his mother requested his presence, something was dreadfully wrong. He prayed internally to the Norns that nothing had happened to her.

Heart in his throat and a few servants pushed roughly out of the way, causing a mess of freshly-washed bed linens to fall on the dirty floor, he burst through the infirmary door and cast about in a state of panic until he saw the majestic form of his mother standing before a bed. Loki grasped his chest, allowing his galloping heart to slow a fraction.

It was not she. But if not his mother, then whom? Odin? No, if something had befallen the king, it would most likely be taken care of privately. His brother? Oh, what a shame that would be, he thought nastily, then chastened. No, he did not wish harm upon Thor, oaf that he was. At least, nothing permanent or disfiguring.

No one else in the world mattered to him as much as his family, so his confusion mounted until he neared the bedside, his heart stuttering to a halt once more as Bella’s pale face peeked out from under sterile white sheets and a readout above her, two areas red and a few yellow. The numbers were not in places he would have expected a normal injury to manifest.

Healers busily ran their fingers over the sleeping girl’s abdomen, pointing at readouts, administering a spell or raising the girl's head to slip a minor bit of potion down her throat, eerily written in the girl’s own hand. How had he not known she was skilled in the art of potions and elixirs? The infirmary wouldn’t have them if they weren’t of the best quality. Yet, she had told him nothing of her ability in potions-making. Then again, he hadn’t bothered to ask her, had he?

Shame burned in his breast, and his breath caught just as his mother’s firm grip took hold of his wrist, practically dragging him through the mess of Healers and servants to a private consultation room at the back of the infirmary. She bolted the door and placed a cone of Silence around them, then crossed her arms, her eyes like winter icicles passing down judgment on her younger son.

“Well, Loki? I am waiting. Was this how you intended for me to meet your companion?” She raised a brow, her ire rising, but still in check, waiting on his reply.

Loki’s jaw worked helplessly, his usual tightly controlled demeanor crumbling before his mother in the wake of the unspoken accusation. When Frigga took a step forward, raising a finger, he held out both hands, remembering not to shout, but with as much intensity, swore, “I have not assaulted her, Mother, I swear it! If she is in such distress, surely there is one that has accosted her in my chambers while I was attending matters of state!”

Frigga lowered her finger, smoothing the material of her modest gown as she studied Loki, eyes flitting from his gaze to his worrying hands and back. “I believe you,” she said, at last, noting his slump of relief, but added, “I believe that you didn’t mean to harm her.”

“Mother, I-“

“No, Loki! I’ve performed the Charm, and you are the only person to have lain with her. It cost me a great deal of Seidr to perform, and you will now owe me a service. But that is neither here nor there. She has internal damage, the extent of which has been determined to be serious, but not severe. My question is, did you not realize the girl was in pain when you saw her last? This sort of injury does not simply manifest immediately. She had to have shown you a fraction of agony at your last acquaintance. By the Norns, she'd even attempted to heal it herself. Surely you noticed a disturbance amongst your personal herbal stores?”

Loki thought back, jaw working again, and he started to speak but then stopped and dropped his chin onto his chest. “Yes. Yes, I did notice her discomfort, but not that of my stores. I-I-I had arrived late to my chambers, and she was asleep on the chaise. I think I accused her of laziness and sloth and stormed away. I normally check on her before bed but neglected in my self-centered deliberation of yesterday’s heavy workload. I was out late settling a dispute at Father's request, far after Court had concluded for the day. I was stressed, and very tired. I know, it is not an excuse, but there it is," he finished lamely.

“You have lain with her recently. Were you – perhaps – more ardent than usual in your attentions?”

Without looking up, he nodded.

Frigga lifted Loki’s chin with the knuckle of her forefinger and smoothed it up over his high, aristocratic cheekbone. “My son. Do you think you are the first man to damage a woman’s delicate constitution due to substantial ardor towards her person? I assure you; you are not. Although this must serve as a warning to treat her more gently. The Healers have determined she will be well within the week. You _must_ be more careful. Women are not horses that you whip or dogs to kick.”

“I know that! I meant her no harm!” Loki snapped angrily, drawing away from her touch.

“Yet you harmed her. Swallow your pride, my Son, and make amends.”

“Amends. You told me she will recover. What more must I do?” Loki paced with agitation, biting a knuckle, his other hand idly twirling a small, wicked-looking dagger deftly between the fingers.

“Loki Odinson. Stop your fretting and look at your Mother,” she commanded.

He did so, and at that moment, seemed to notice the dagger, which he vanished immediately. Placing his hands behind his back, he lifted his chin for her to get on with it, although his eyes held a sad sort of resignation the Queen was loathed to view – again. Loki had had so many disappointments in his young life, and was much too hard on himself, despite his arrogance and pride.

“You will attend her personally during her recovery. I will procure your excuse from Court and castle minutiae for the immediate future. If you harm one close to you, however unintentionally, you must make amends, and set an example for others to follow, no matter how much it chafes at you.”

“It is not a burden, Mother. I am astounded at my lack of decency in the matter.”

Frigga sighed. “You are slight of build, but strong of constitution. Jotunn possess a strength that, at times, surpasses that of the Aesir. You have honed your skill with weapon and Seidr so very skillfully, it can be easy to misplace your attentions and slip as you have in this instance. It does not make you a bad person, Loki. Everyone makes mistakes. Atone to her and move on. Unless, of course, you mean to return her to the fold….”

“Never!” he snarled lowly, fists clenching. “I did not take on a companion merely to cast her aside when an inconvenience develops. I am not my brother.”

“No, that you are not,” the Queen grinned up at him through sly lashes, and Loki knew she had again provoked him into revealing the depth of care he felt for the young woman.

“Mother!” he bit out, exasperated, but she merely held out her arms, and he quickly rushed into them, embracing her tightly. “Thank you. Thank you for not condemning me prematurely. You do me honor allowing me fair counsel.”

“You have not disappointed me, Loki. I’ve always been proud of your efforts. Never forget that.”

“I shall not let you – or Bella – down. I shall endeavor to be – more considerate – of her needs; supply her with a female companion of her choice during waking hours at my absence, if she so wishes it.”

“You can be thoughtful when you wish to be.”

He remained silent at that but internally glowed from her coveted praise. Frigga was the only person he valued above that of his almost impossible mission to please his adopted Father. The bit about the Jotunns stabbed at his insides, but he ruthlessly thrust it aside. An accident of birth was not his fault. He was raised Aesir and considered himself to be one. To hell with the barbaric beasts of Jotunheim. Loki Odinson vowed he would be an example; one could rise above their station of birth and thrive.

At last, they re-entered the main infirmary, and only two Healers remained, the rest of the bays empty of patients.

“My son will domicile in the adjoining space unless it is needed by the injured. He will perform all cares for his companion, barring Healing duties unless you require the assistance of his Seidr until she is fit to be released unto his quarters once more. See that he is treated as befits a Royal Prince of Asgard. Do _not_ allow any disrespect.”

“Yes, M’Lady,” the Healers agreed, then turned from the Queen to continue their work.

“I shall have comforts brought to the adjoining bay. Care for her well, and she will serve you faithfully to the end of your days,” Frigga addressed her son in parting.

Loki nodded curtly, bowing briefly to his mother, right hand pressed into a fist over his heart, then pulled up a stool, sitting on its hard surface and gently grasping Belle’s limp hand. “Come back to me, Lass. I am so very sorry.”

The Healers had their backs to the Prince and smiled at one another. It was refreshing to observe an excellent young ruler in the making. Unlike his lout of a brother, who barreled through life like a bull in a china shop and had yet to come into his own. All boys, especially young princes, must grow into men in their own way, and one day, Thor would refine his stubborn ideas and be carved by experience into the King he was born to be. Loki wasn't quite there yet but was making excellent headway through practical life lessons such as the one set before him now. The healers had seen it before and would live to see it again. The Wheel was turning once more within the Royal Palace of Asgard.


	3. For The Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is reminded of duty, humility, and given a chance to redeem his actions. The overworked Aesir gets a much-needed break from his responsibilities within the palace, as well.

Loki hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but when a soft sigh escaped the lips near to his ear, he startled awake, pulling back from the bed sharply and blinking sleepily.

Bella was just opening her eyes and looking around. They fell on Loki, and he did not like her first reaction to him of his beloved turning away, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“My love, tell me what is the matter, _please_ do not turn from me,” he begged, not questioning the opening of his heart to this lovely girl he’d chosen.

“You do not love me,” Bella responded quietly, still turned away. “Your promises are pretty words said by a pretty man in the throes of bedsport. You are so very kind with your attention, my Lord. Do not mistake my reticence for ungratefulness. I am most thankful for all you’ve given me; protection, food, clothing, warmth, and affection, but love? I think not, good Sir. If it were love, it would have been you to bring me here and not the cold arms of a guard.”

Hot shame raged through his breast. Loki wanted to lash out, stopping when his Mother’s voice sounded in his head, reminding him this was part of a lesson to control himself around the fragile girl.

Swallowing down his pride and motioning for the attending Healer to leave, he waited until the Healer had gone before pulling Bella to him, fingers gently pressing her chin toward him until their eyes met.

What had he done to allow those exquisite eyes to dull? It had been only a short time since he’d chosen her but felt as if he’d known her all of his life. Loki felt himself tumble into her gaze, getting lost, the lackluster zest of spirit, creating an ache in his heart and soul.

Gathering his strength, he told her, “My exclamations during bedsport are not mere talk, my darling girl. They hold the utter truth of my devotion to you. Yet, my temper gets the better of me after a very long day. I am not used to sharing my chambers with another. You are the first consort I’ve taken.”

This seemed to interest her. A spark of something flashed through her expression, and he rose straighter, now clasping her petite hands in his much bigger ones.

“I do not intend to take multiple consorts. When I chose you, it was with the intention of loving, cherishing, and being your companion from that day, and all of the days that followed. Even then, I will maintain loyalty to you in the beyond of Valhalla. I do nothing by half-measures, Darling. Accepting me into your bed, into your life, is as good as a marriage vow in my heart. Although you may never be my legal wife, you will always hold my affections. Is it too soon to love? Maybe. Perhaps it takes maidens longer to fall in love. Hel, even other warriors, and Princes may take longer than I to give away their hearts. I’m not even sure if what I am feeling is love, but it is entirely new to me.

“You are all I think of, day in and day out, driving me to such distractions; I make silly mistakes, only to be mocked by those who would see me fail. It is not your fault. I am a man of complicated measures. On the contrary, you soothe my troubled spirit. I’ve failed you in neglecting to see to your needs. If I’d provided you with a lady companion from the start, a handmaiden perhaps, this emergency may never have occurred. It is my own ardor, blindness, and folly that has landed you here. I am in your debt, my darling Bella.”

Loki bowed his head over her lap, holding her hands to his lips with his left hand, bringing his right into a fist at his heart, and placing chaste kisses on her upturned palms. Traitorous tears welled up from unknown depths, and he snarled without thought, irritated at his inability to stem the flow, thus causing Bella to yank her hands away and cover her face with a small shriek.

Realizing what he’d done, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, only recognizing after a second shriek he was scaring her and then backed away, looking at his hands as if they were traitors to his intent.

“Please, don’t hurt me anymore, my liege!” she cried out, and the Healer came running in, closing in on the girl and examining her for damage. Noting fresh marks on her shoulders, the male Healer hastily grabbed Loki by the arm and nearly dragged him from the girl’s Healing chamber.

“If there is one more incident of this nature, my Lord, I don’t care if you are Odin All-Father himself, I will expel you from this place of healing, am I clear?”

Loki shook, too dismayed to be embarrassed by his trembling. How had he hurt her again? It was not borne of ill intent or any that was part of conscious thought.

“Healer Aeden, please, I beg of you, I need to know if I am cursed. I swear to you I did not mean to lay a heavy hand to her, nor scare her. I’ve taken her as my consort, my beloved, and every piece of me abhors the thought that I’ve done something to harm a hair on her pretty head.”

Healer Aeden’s countenance softened slightly. “Wait here. I must attend to Lady Bella and will be back promptly to run scans over your form. In the meantime, I will send for a spiritual healer to check the parts of you I cannot. If you are cursed, my Lord, we will find it and help you overcome it. It may just be you need a leave of absence from duty. More than one soldier has spoken of your dedication, and the immense burden placed upon you by the King and Crown Prince.”

Loki’s fists clenched, and his face flooded with color. “I had not known my failures were gossiped of among the staff,” he told the Healer tightly.

Healer Aeden made an impatient gesture as he turned to the Loki once more. “No, no, my Prince, nothing of that nature. On the contrary, your work is much admired, second only to our King, the All-Father. Even your brother is surpassed by the dedication, the energetic discipline, and every part of yourself given freely to the Realm, as well as the Nine. Not one would fault you in breaking from duty for a time. Even Odin himself falls into Odinsleep to replenish. Is a Prince not due the same measure? A consort is a _tremendous_ responsibility. Quite frankly, I am surprised you’ve chosen one. If I may offer some advice?”

Nodding sharply, once, Loki waved for the Healer to continue.

“Secure her a female day companion or her own lady-in-waiting. Possibly two. Perhaps they could share the duty with the Queen on a volunteer basis. It would be an honor for a soubrette to choose to serve, or even be assigned to, your consort when they are not with the Queen. There need not be an extra expense. Consider it an emotional investment. Her spirit will be nourished and ready to serve when you return. I would also advise choosing a man-servant for yourself. Too much of your duty is that which should be passed to others. To thrive, my Prince, you must delegate.”

“I trust no one,” Loki bit out, but Healer Aeden’s words spoke the truth, and he damn well knew it. “I – I will look into the matter," he amended quickly. "Thank you for your counsel,” Loki addressed the Healer more solemnly, bowing his head with respect.

“That is all I ask. Thank you for allowing me to speak candidly. ‘Tis not often my advice is heeded but is freely given. You may consider me a friend and loyal servant, Sire if you require personal healing services. I pledge my trust to you and your consort, never to reveal that which you deem if you wish it to be so, and does not betray my vows as a Healer of Asgard's royal palace, and steward of Asgard's general welfare under the All-Father and All-Mother.”

Loki felt a weight lifted from his shoulders as the man pledged fidelity to him, the younger Prince. It boded well the Healer was also fervently devout to the Crown. If he had not been, the Healer would have been reported immediately. Loki coveted loyalty yet did not consider himself above the All-Father or All-Mother. Such flights of fancy would, indeed, be folly. Perhaps, however, it would be most advantageous to have personal allies within the palace? Others that were loyal to the Realm Eternal, yet more specifically loyal to him and his consort, as Healer Aeden had proclaimed. It certainly would make life easier. Loki would think on it.

Healer Aeden left to reassure Belle, who’s sobbing had quieted to breathy hiccups. Loki could only make out very low tones mixed with those of his beloved. How had he fallen in love so quickly? Could she love him back? With a heavy heart, Loki realized he was going about this whole consort thing more backward than he’d initially thought. Testing her by withdrawing his affection from the lass, when she had no prior knowledge of the challenges he would place upon her, was unfair of him even to consider. If Loki, himself, found out he was being tested before love was given, he’d be livid and accuse them of having no intention of trusting, even if it was proclaimed prior to the discovery. In fact, that would make it doubly worse.

Was it possible for Loki to accept his fair Lady Bella as she was without his rigorous methods of vetting? Perhaps this was the reason he was so lonely, to begin with; he trusted no one, as he'd so quickly snapped to Healer Aeden before correcting himself. By placing the burden of proof upon the masses before he trusted the slightest bit, and by default, found almost everyone at fault and unworthy of his trust, he kept a wall of wariness, confusion, and apprehension surrounding his person. It was not others that avoided the younger prince. It was Loki, himself, keeping others at bay. What a fucking mess he'd created. Loki knew blaming Odin or anyone else would serve no further purpose. A true man's purpose was to take such challenges upon oneself and improve from within. That was where the true mettle and test of one's strength, worth, lay.

Deep in thought, Loki barely noticed when the Healer returned for his exam, responding only when required to turn, strip, breathe in deeply, and so on. Healer Aeden proclaimed him of sound health but severely stressed. He recommended a fortnight of rest and relaxation.

Smiling for the first time that day, Loki imagined the look on Thor’s and Odin’s faces when they found out how much slack they’d have to pick up. Healer’s orders could not be counter-manded unless it was an emergency to the Realm or other dire circumstances. As the Realm was in no immediate danger, Loki began to plan how he would spend his leave. The very first thing, once he’d been cleared by the spiritual Healer, he would do is spend every waking hour making up his wretched treatment of his beloved by worshipping her. There was no greater desire in his heart.

The second plan would be put into motion that which he’d concocted to seek revenge on Bella’s cruel father. The man would not get away with throwing Bella to the proverbial wolves.

The third would be to secure himself loyal staff and for his beloved, as well. It couldn’t come too soon. If she fell with child, Loki knew he’d be beside himself with worry if she had no day companion.

After a time, dinner was brought in on a rolling golden tray. It was pushed right by Loki and into Bella’s chamber. Another Healer came on duty, Healer Shannon, an old and matronly Asgardian with centuries of experience serving and healing the royal family. She spoke with Bella, who gave reluctant permission for Loki to join her, with an escort.

A temporary table and chair were provided for Loki and a bed-tray for Bella. Much to his annoyance, a guard was placed just inside of the door, as the Healer was busy with other tasks. He allowed it, tamping down his irritation in favor of submitting to his love's comfort level. They ate in silence for the first few minutes. The Prince was at a loss. Typically, he never lacked for something clever or witty to throw out to break the ice. Still, now, he did not want to frighten her for fear she would reject his apology.

With great relief, she broke the stand-off between them, focusing on her food. “I overheard Healer Aeden confiding to Healer Shannon that your spirit may be unwell. If it is the cause of your erratic behavior, you are forgiven. I do so wish you take his counsel for leave, my Lord. No impertinence is intended.”

“None taken,” Loki spoke back through a mouthful of food then swallowed. “It is bad manners to eavesdrop, my sweet,” he teased, quirking up a corner of his mouth when her wide eyes landed on him, then she also smiled in return and held a hand to her lips and laughed lightly.

“You jest! For a moment, I truly thought you were reprimanding me, Sire!”

“No, Dearest. It is I who must beg forgiveness. I know not what my own actions do, or the why. My life is filled with pressure and duty and obligations; how much is too much? I will take the Healer’s advice to heart for the full fortnight of rest. Be assured, Darling Bella, I will rectify the situation immediately. I wish for nothing more than to regain your trust.”

“You have it, my Prince. I only wish for your happiness and kindness, but do not presume to ask you to change who you are for a lowly consort.”

Loki pushed away from the table sharply, slowing his subsequent actions when his lover visibly winced. Standing and moving toward her gently, he placed a hand on her cheek, thumb rubbing over the high cheekbone. “My love, you are neither lowly nor presumptuous. If my behavior needs correction, I give you permission to speak up. You will need to remind me, on occasion, that I have granted you dispensation in this matter. When no person dares tell me where I lack, I do not see the forest for the trees. It’s frustrating to have so many blind spots to my own ills. Will you be my guide, Darling?”

She nodded, raising her chin and puckering slightly.

Loki’s breath hitched, and he leaned in, kissing her sweetly, no tongue, moving against her before pulling away, the girl reaching for him even as he stood up straight. “I will make it up to you, I swear.”

“I will guide you,” she responded sweetly, and his heart swelled.

A more sinister thought crept into his mind, interjecting doubt through their trusting headway. Carefully, turning aside slightly, he fidgeted, clearing his throat. "You said you would forgive me if it is found by a spiritual Healer, that I have infirmity within my spirit. Does the rationale dictate you will not forgive me if naught is found, and my spirit is hale and hearty?"

Loki almost didn't want to know, didn't want to hear her answer, and when she paused briefly, the clutch of terror filling his breast nearly made him weep with relief when she answered in the negative.

"Nay, my Lord. I did not mean to imply I would not forgive you in any other circumstance of finding. It could very well be the stress you have been under. We all need love and understanding to grow. I long to nurture your spirit, if you will have me."

The tight band around Loki's chest loosened, heartened to hear her speak of love. He didn't want to sound weak and needy, but he just had to know. “Do you think you will grow to love me?” he asked desperately, the deep-seated insecurity and abjection inside of him rearing its ugly head. Would she break his heart?

“I will grow to love you, my Lord. Please be patient. I need time.”

“Then, you shall have it. I will only seek pleasure when you wish it.”

Bella felt stunned at this declaration and very touched. Loki had made a perfect first step toward earning her trust if he followed through with such a sentiment.

The spiritual Healer arrived, declared Loki fit and in need of rest, concurring with Healer Aeden, and they retired to the front room to allow the pair idle chit-chat until both were bid to rest. Eventually, Bella felt comfortable enough to have the guard dismissed, that one action doing more to improve Loki's morale than anything else they'd discussed thus far. With a kiss to her forehead, he retired, optimism stirring fanciful flights of hope within him.

\--

Healer Aeden addressed the younger prince, privately, regarding his maltreatment of Bella. Loki was grieved once more to learn the damage to his love had been caused by too-ardent lovemaking. He spent her recovery lavishing her with time, attention, gifts, compliments, and love. She was also confirmed to not yet be with child. Still, with the wine and added contraceptive found coursing through her system, Loki told her that if she wished it when she was well, he would personally prepare her drink and food to ensure the usual potions were not integrated, so she remained fertile to his seed.

Such a lovely blush graced her porcelain skin. A little digging on Loki's part led to the discovery that all new girls were given a contraceptive with their food, to not become pregnant against their will or knowledge upon immediate acceptance by a Lord or other loyal steward of the Court. It vexed him not to be up-to-date on personnel matters within the palace, and he vowed to spend more time among the common folk that he employed, to know them better, and to see at the root, which changes could and should be made within the kingdom. He also knew that some laws sounded good on parchment when, in reality, had dastardly and unwanted effects on the general populace.

Bella secretly cheered when told of the policy, and learned of Loki's dismay, that he'd lacked the knowledge she'd assumed he'd had when making promises of getting her with child, all while her wine was dosed with the contraceptive. Her resolve to do and think right by him strengthened exponentially, especially as his tender caretaking of her person continued without fail or false pretense.

Loki's first week of leave was spent with Bella in the infirmary, and when released, she readily agreed to return with him to his chambers.

Setting her down on her freshly-made bed, he presented her with a single red rose, thorns removed, spinning its bloom around her cheeks, kissing a trail in the roses' wake, inhaling her natural scent.

“My dear, darling, beloved Bella. I cannot wait until you accept me into your bed once more. There is no pressure, no threat of reprimand for you to wait, my Dearest. Only when you are ready will I proceed to seduce you properly, take you like a gentleman, and only become beastly when you wish it so. You must realize, I will not hesitate to seduce you in all manner possible once I've obtained that permission, for I am a wicked, wicked man, surely you know this of me.”

Loki had not spoken so forwardly to Bella about intimacy all of the time in the infirmary, and she felt a tingle between her legs awaken, her face growing hot in the wash of his sweet, diluted kisses, her skin prickling where his lips left behind the imprint of his tenderness.

“My Lord. Thank you for the reprieve. Healer Aeden has informed me that my injuries were in part – not only from our aggressive lovemaking – but also because I had not been breached before, and simply needed to work up to that level of – lovemaking.”

She blushed hard, turning her face away from him as she said it, but when Loki took her hand to kiss it, she slipped him a side glance, amused at the trembling of his lips, desire blowing his pupils wide.

“Such words do you no credit. It is I who should have taken care, and seek your forgiveness in all things done blindly to your person, without acknowledging your hurt and presence.”

“I’ve forgiven you, my Lord. Must I say it again and again?”

Loki knelt next to the bed, now clasping both hands over the one he still held, bringing it to his forehead in reverence. “If it vexes you than no, you do not. My ego – is – well, Dearest, here is another secret I’m about to divulge; I beg of you not to rend me in retaliation.”

Bella shook her head in negation, but he didn’t see it, squeezing her hand softly in supplication.

“My ego desires, nay, requires reassurance. To be told, often, I am wanted, needed, loved, even. Forgiven. Of worth. I know not why I crave these words and the intent behind them, but it fuels my goodness and charity. Many a day, when I’ve come back to my chambers, empty and hollow, my heart grieved for the recognition bestowed upon others but not upon myself. The more it is withheld, the tighter my anger and darkness winds into a ball of yarn, unraveling upon those who least deserve it. If you will absolve this weakness and indulge me in praise – only that which is sincere, Dearest, I pray to tell it will cost you little to lighten my heart and days.”

How could she say no to this man? It seemed impossible. She whispered, “Yes, my Lord,” his speech moving her to tears, and when a sob escaped, he reached up to her, brushing fat tears away with both thumbs, searching her face for something.

“Do not cry, my love. I am so sorry I’ve made you cry. How can I make this right with you? What will you allow me to do to prove myself worthy of you?”

Bella shook her head and held out her arms. “The only ones who’ve made me cry are those that have caused you such pain,” she told him, relieved when he sat chastely by her side and gave her a strong, gentle, secure hug, only releasing when she did first.

Loki smiled then. Truly. The joyful expression had been rare for a time but now was back in full force. He stood and motioned for her to stay in bed. “I have a surprise for you, Darling, would you like to receive it now, or rest awhile?”

“Oh, now my Lord, _please!”_ she squealed with delight, clapping her hands together in such a way a chuckle worked itself free from his chest.

“Very well. Wait here. I’ll be but a brief moment.”

Bella bounced excitedly in the bed, feeling as if her dreams were really coming true. Loki had been under immense strain, she was told, and although she hadn’t told him as much, rumor had it he was dressed down by his Mother over this incident. She winced, remembering her own sweet Mother, dead these long years, and feeling very grateful toward the good Queen Frigga.

Loki arrived back en-suite, a second pair of footsteps marking, in concert, his progress toward Bella’s bedroom. Upon peeking around the door, he stepped into full view and theatrically proclaimed, “My Lady Bella Drake, I present to you, the most humble and beautiful day companion, Abigail Daman.”

Abigail practically knocked over the Prince, tearing into the chamber and leaping onto the bed, the two girls hugging one another and crying again. Loki found he was not immune to women's tears, but they didn’t bother him as much as he thought they would. His heart was glad that his love was happy with his choice. Frigga was very generous to let her go. The girl was chosen as a full-time companion for his consort, and it seemed the choice was well-met.

“My Lord! How can I thank you?”

Loki bowed. “Your delicate, beautiful spirit, smiling upon me, is my greatest gift. Abigail is only required to spend days with you, but if you wish it, I can have another bed moved into your room, and she may stay with you.”

“I would love that, my Lord!” Bella exclaimed, her and Abigail hugging like sisters once more.

Loki nodded. “It shall be done. I had not known you presented the same day until I recognized your new companion amongst my mother's handmaidens. I then remembered I'd assigned her the same day I chose you as my intended Consort. I am gratified to right a wrong this day."

Slightly embarrassed, the prince ran a hand through his raven-black hair, clearing his throat, his gaze shying away from their twin adoring and grateful expressions. "When you are feeling well enough, we shall all sup in the dining hall. I have an announcement to make and wish for you both to be present. I will send maids to help you dress. There is no need for frippery, simply be presentable and well-rested.”

“Yes, my Lord, thank you!”

Abigail stuttered out a timid thank you, and Loki thought the sixteen-year-old maid adorable, indeed the right choice for a noble when she came of age at eighteen. If the girl made his consort happy, that is all he could ask for. She would prove to be a valuable asset in keeping an eye on his precious Bella. As generous as Loki was being, he almost always had an ulterior motive. His jealous heart couldn’t bear the thought of another having his wicked way with his beloved behind his back ever since the thought had infringed upon his already-troubled mind while caring for Bella in the infirmary. Claiming both girls, his consort as his official intended, and the other as her hand-maiden under his protection, would place them securely off-limits. They would wear his sigil at all times, his colors denoting whom they were loyal to. If any dared touch or abuse those under his care, there would be Hel fire and damnation to pay.

A/N: A >i>'soubrette' is defined by dictionary.com, the third definition, as; _"Any lively or pert young woman."_ I love expanding my vocabulary. I will definitely try to put more unusual word choices in an A/N at the end of chapters that I come across.


	4. Surprise!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is thwarted by Odin, so he comes up with an alternative surprise for his Lady and her Lady-In-Waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Samhain friends!!

Loki stormed from his Father's private study, incensed at being denied such a simple request. Why!? Well, alright, on second thought, it was a rather big request, but it was HIS life, not Odin’s!!

Why was it always _Loki_ refused the things due to a Prince of Asgard, who should, by all rights, have earned his right to follow his own path, while Thor reaped all of the benefits without question? Loki could have kicked himself for foolishly having gone to his father first, and now was forbidden to go to their mother, as Father's word was law.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he raged at himself, kicking a wall and sending dust crumbling. A guard rushed forward, and Loki just made a cutting gesture. "I'm fine! Leave me alone."

"Yes, Your Highness," the guard replied, resuming his post.

Loki knew he could not immediately return to his chambers, so he headed towards the training grounds and changed into the simple garb of new recruits, much to the surprise and astonishment of the soldiers gathered there. Instead of grabbing a sword or daggers, Loki commanded a jousting horse to be saddled, cheers erupting in the barracks.

"Anders, Sholstoy, prepare the field, Commander, prepare the men. This evening, we shall joust!"

The barracks became a mad scramble as people scattered in all directions at the royal Prince's decree. Jousts were generally well-announced and attended, so this was a surprise, but also a treat. It would boost the spirits of the troops remarkably, for they had sorely missed the younger Prince's guidance on the field during his short leave of absence.

Loki cracked his knuckles, a wide grin cracking his face. Letting the Seidr flow through him, he went out to the fields to join the men, anxious to hasten the set-up so all was ready for the impromptu joust.

\--

Loki's companion and her lady-in-waiting were summoned to supper by a maid, feeling saddened and confused when the Prince didn't personally escort them, nor at any point did he attend the meal. They whispered amongst themselves, drawing sullenly silent when it became evident there was to be no promised surprise. Aware something may have detained him, Bella comforted Abigail, ensuring her the Prince would not leave them hanging, to have grace. The younger girl nodded but seemed upset, not used to the working of the royal palace. Isabella wasn’t either, but she knew better than to doubt the Prince that had saved them both from a much more terrible fate, although she couldn't help a strong twinge of disappointment painting her expression to show.

King Odin and Queen Frigga presided over the somewhat small supper, only immediate handmaidens, manservants, distinguished guests, and other vital folks in attendance. Towards the end of the meal, a Herald entered the Hall, trumpeting out an announcement.

"Prince Loki Odinson has announced an impromptu jousting tournament! All are invited that are free to attend. There will be no prizes awarded other than the honor of courageous effort in battle."

The brief announcement was met with shock, then a round of laughter and excited chatter. Loki always was one for surprises. Odin's face turned red, then settled to an unflattering rose when Frigga leaned into him, calming him with a hand on his arm.

A guard bowed to Loki's ladies and offered them each a hand. "I am to escort you to the Prince's private box. He asks you to await him there, to present a token of affection to the Lady Bella, and a good luck charm for her handmaiden. The Prince has announced his intention to win the joust and dedicate it to you, his intended royal consort, Lady Isabella Drake."

The guard said this loud enough for all to hear, and a new round of murmurs brought the level of sound to a fever pitch, Bella blushing furiously, Abigail overwhelmed with the attention they were receiving.

The Warrior Sif ran up to them, out of breath. "My apologies, I was not aware there was to be a joust. Guard, please allow me to escort them to the Prince's box. You are free of duty to participate in the joust or spectate."

The guard bowed and turned on heel, high-tailing it out of the exit to take advantage before he could be further detained.

\--

Bella had attended a few past jousts with her Father and sisters, always from a distance, standing on top of bales of hay piled high in their cart, vying for position, and fighting over the single spy-glass to watch the contenders. She smiled fondly, looking down, twisting the hand-made embroidered handkerchief she intended to gift the Prince. It would be her first time handing a man a favor. Hopefully, it would bring him good luck. She was lucky a servant was available to run to her room to retrieve it in time for the joust.

The light was already low, evening drawing near. Still, the arena was lit with thousands of fairy lights floating high above the jousting stands, filled to the brim with Asgardians cramming every corner. Word traveled fast in Asgard, and clearly, most of the populace had come off from their daytime duties, readying themselves for evening activities, just in time to change plans to attend the joust. Impromptu revelry commenced, spilling into the palace proper and onto the Bifrost, a contingent of soldiers standing in a line a quarter of the way up the bridge to protect those who may engage in too much mead, from falling over the side, erecting temporary barriers with local Seidr wielders.

Odin's shout could be heard above everything, giving orders, but it seemed whatever he was hollering at or about had little effect on the proceedings. The God of Mischief knew how to stir up a good time when he put his mind to it.

Sif decided to sit with the ladies, whispering to them about what was expected. Abigail looked terrified and excited, wringing her hands together constantly. Bella was more composed, outwardly calm but with tingles dancing up and down her spine, feeling herself grow damp between her thighs when the Prince paraded out onto the field with a procession of hastily-gathered contenders.

The jousting was obviously only going to be for show. There had been no time to summon all serious contenders, but that was fine with everyone except for Odin, apparently. They just wanted an excuse to drink and celebrate.

Loki's steed pranced in a wide arc around the arena, about twenty or so men, and a few women, in a semblance of a line behind him, all in different pieces of armor and states of horseflesh from a lowly nag to magnificent racing stallions. All were welcome, and Loki knew Odin would fume about it for days.

Finally, he signaled the others to stand in a horizontal line in the center of the prepared arena, amplifying his voice with Seidr. "Loyal Asgardians. Tonight, I wish to celebrate a moment very near and dear to my heart. Although I've not yet acquired formal permission to make my intent official, as that request was denied,” and here he turned to the King's box, every single eye following him, much to Odin's consternation, “I wish for a wonderful lady to know how very close she is to my heart."

A chorus of "ooh’s" and "ahhh’s" sounded, women, clutching their breasts and men toasting one another.

Sif urged Bella to rise, helping her lean out across the wooden railing, just above where the top of Loki's head was, as he sat on his horse, bearing proud, straight and true in the saddle.

Bella withdrew the handkerchief. She kissed it, announcing loudly, "I bequeath to you, fair Princely Lord of Asgard, this token of my affection and devotion, to guide you safely through the tournament and return to me victorious."

"Huzzah!" the crowd shouted out; Loki's eyes widened. He knew Sif must have tutored his Bella. Still, a soft spot in his heart caved, and he was suddenly delighted he was too far away from most in the audience to see the suspicious moisture at the corners of his eyes. Bella may have noticed, but if she did, she spared his dignity by not bringing it to light in any identifiable manner.

Loki accepted her proffered token with a flourish and tied it to the end of his jousting stick to another round of cheers.

Very carefully, the crowd holding its breath, he actually stood up upon the saddle of his horse, perching precariously yet gracefully, looking as if he would fall at any moment even as his horse stood as still as a statue.

With his enhanced voice, his words echoed, saturating the ears of everyone in the arena and beyond.

"Asgard! I have chosen a consort, the fair Lady Isabella Drake, cast out unfairly by her family to plead upon the mercy of the royal court. I must thank you, Lord Drake, for your daughter is precious to me, and I love her dearly."

Loki pulled a necklace from the air with the flourish of a magician, now addressing Isabella. 

"You will one day wear my ring, but for now, this token of affection will declare to all my intention to claim you. It is enchanted, and if you wear it upon your breast, all who encounter you will know of my claim, devotion, and yes, even my love, and most of all, my protection as a royal Prince of Asgard. Please say you will accept me, my Lady. It is my heart's only desire."

"Yes, my Prince, I accept," she whispered, shocked when that whisper echoed as loudly as Loki's announcement around the courtyard, the citizens crying and shrieking like a royal wedding, or a crowning ceremony, had just taken place.

Carefully, Loki placed the gold chain around her neck, a gorgeous emerald and diamond teardrop pendant hanging sweetly, resting against the top of her décolletage. The Prince kissed her sweet lips and bowed.

Sif pulled Bella back in, and Abagail cried out, covering her mouth in wonder and delight at the beautiful necklace around Bella’s neck.

Loki turned neatly, his balance impossibly perfect in the slick-looking saddle. “My second offering is to another unfairly cast out by her family, the Clockmakers Daman.”

A number of heads turned, a few fingers pointing, a short, pudgy and balding Asgardian turning almost purple from apoplexy. Satisfied he had the man’s attention, Loki turned again, neatly, making a small bow. Then he withdrew a smaller necklace from the air. "Would the Lady Abigail Daman please present herself."

The crowd went silent. Carefully, Sif helped her lean out, the girl trembling, cheeks ruddy from embarrassment. "You have been chosen to serve my Lady as her Lady-In-Waiting, and are, therefore, under my protection. I gift you with this token, so all may know where your loyalties and hence, your protection, lie."

A smaller bout of applause sounded, and she thanked him quietly as he placed a delicate choker studded with tiny diamonds and emeralds, gently around her neck.

With his last flourish, a white, thornless rose appeared in his hand, and he tossed it, winking cheekily. "To the lovely Lady, Warrior Sif, escorting my beautiful ladies this day. You honor me with your service."

Sif blushed heavily but bowed in acknowledgment as those around laughed good-naturedly as the Prince called her out.

Murmurs were prevalent in every corner of the jousting arena, and Loki could see the two men he’d called out making their way to his father’s box, and he smirked to himself when a steadfast contingent of guards roughly pushed them away, as was protocol during such events. Oh, he was sure he’d hear about later, but the fuss the ladies' respective fathers were making would stir up more of a hornet’s nest than Loki, himself, had already done. The resulting speculation wouldn’t be good for Lord Drake’s position in Court, or Daman’s Clockmaking business.

“Silence!” Loki shouted, loving the instant hush, almost laughing aloud over the protesting of the girls’ fathers who at once shut their mouths when they realized everyone could hear them.

“I would also like to provide additional thanks to the families of my intended consort and her handmaiden. I am not a selfish man,” and the crowd laughed, so he laughed with them, “well, not too selfish.” Another laugh and he gesticulated, carrying on. “As I was saying. The families of the ladies under my protection should be lauded, for if not for them, I would not have had the good fortune of making their acquaintance or gained their personal loyalties or the love of one of them. When you threw your daughters upon the mercy of the royal court and they became my wards, you forfeited your rights to a dowry for their hand. My sincere gratitude.” He gave a mock bow in the direction of the asshole fathers, smirking evilly when he rose once more.

The prince hadn't outright said so, but to anyone listening closely and educated as to the terms of arranging marriages, Loki had not-so-subtly broadcast that the girls had been checked, and their innocence found to be intact. It was a sneaky, rude, righteous, petty move, but Loki didn't give a shit. The so-called men responsible for such lovely creatures were despicable monsters in his mind. Let them cry and whine and rage to the king. It mattered not. Loki had made his claim, and nothing short of death would release the ladies from his protection. Skirting the edge of impropriety had long been one of Loki's secret weapons, one he'd honed to a very fine, deadly edge.

An outraged roar came from the direction of the guards, the two fathers finally being hustled back to the crowd and being sternly warned not to cause another scene. Satisfied the men knew they would not be entitled to the hefty dowry they otherwise would have collected from the royal estates, he clapped loudly to forestall any more unnecessary gossip.

Loki slid slowly back into his saddle and shouted, "Let the tournament begin!"

Bella had tears in her eyes, hand over her mouth at the justice Loki had publicly served her Father. Although she didn’t care for her father’s humiliation, the man who had raised her had humiliated her first, and the Prince had told everyone she was pure, thus reinstating her prior status. Abigail, too, was mystified at the announcement and seemed not to understand the full tenor of what it meant, and for that, Bella was glad. Abigail’s tender heart might have broken a little bit if she had understood the snub Loki sent their fathers.

As the joust commenced, everyone was on the edge of their seats, towering over one another, jostling for position, children hoisted onto shoulders, and general chaos that presided over such events.

The girls were on their feet almost the entire joust. It was simply too exciting to have a private box, with front-row seats to the proceedings. Comfortable chairs or no, one didn’t sit for a joust if they were able to stand, unless you were Odin and Frigga. 

Loki was magnificent, knocking opponent after opponent off their horses, clearly holding back so as not to hurt anyone. 

To everyone’s surprise, a group of musicians hastily gathered and began playing exciting, rousing tunes that the crowd clapped to, heightening the sense of adventure and fun for all.

Well into the night, many parents having gone to put their littles to bed and others to sleep for the day’s work on the morrow, Loki was hoisted on the backs of several contenders to the cheers of the remaining crowd. They carried him over to his private box and threw him up over the side where he landed neatly, pulled his Lady into his arms and kissed her soundly.

Only a few catcalls sounded, and the last cheer of the night went up, many toasting the final round of mead and to the health of their Prince and his chosen love.

Loki thanked the attendees, and smirking once more, gathered Bella on one side and Abigail on the other, winking quickly at both when he saw Odin, himself, striding quickly towards Loki’s box, and the trickster and his ladies disappeared in a cloud of smoke, much to the irritation and shouts of his adopted father.

A/N: "Full Tenor," used in the context above, means, "the course of thought or meaning that runs through something written or spoken;" according to dictionary.com. Basically, Loki snubbed their Dads pretty badly, and Abigail is *just* innocent enough not to have realized how terribly Loki had humiliated them publically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love! How are you liking the story so far? I know a few of you requested me to originally continue the fic, so I'm excited to hear what you think!


	5. Change Comes From Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is continually shocked out of his boots by the actions, conclusions, and change of heart between Thor and him, and Odin, as well. Time to pay the piper for his misdeeds? We shall see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'll be posting prior to my daughter's surgery next week. I am writing this as I go, which is unusual for me. I have some vague outlines where I want it to go. Any suggestions? Leave them in a comment! I don't normally ask, so take advantage :D

Thor stalked into the palace in a right foul mood. He and the Warriors Three had brought home spoils of war from a far-away realm that had no hope of ever seeking retribution on Asgard, and what was he greeted with? Downright indifference, all because Loki had prompted a joust – and without him present! The younger Odinson had made a firm impression in the minds of the public. 

Unused to being only given customary, cursory courtesies due him as Crown Prince of Asgard, he stormed into Odin’s private office, quailing only slightly at the gimlet eye turned upon him. 

“I am seeking counsel. Do not burst in here again as if you were King. Make an appointment. Begone from my sight.”

At one point in time Odin would have dropped everything for him. What else was changing, the elder son of the All-Father wondered? Confused, dumping the treasures off into the massive vault already nearly filled with such bounty, and wandering to his chambers, he was only slightly heartened when one of his consorts greeted him enthusiastically. His spirit was soothed momentarily as the woman drew him a bath and took him to bed. Finally, someone paid him the proper deference he was owed.

\--

As much as Loki intended to take the full measure of rest prescribed by the Healers, a Prince was never truly and completely, off duty, as became apparent the day Thor thumped, uninvited, on Loki’s chamber door, booming at him to open up.

Spoiling Loki's good mood, he left the giggling women to tea they'd been sharing, admitting Thor and one of Thor's consorts. Loki frowned. It was in bad taste for the older Prince to allow one of his maidens into Loki's personal domain. Still, as there was no reason to refuse her entrance categorically, he allowed it to keep the peace.

Loki bowed sharply, noting the girls under his protection had fallen silent as Loki addressed his brother. "Thor. To what do I owe the pleasure? Please, come in. We were just serving tea."

"Thank you, Brother! I do believe we will! Frieda, come!"

The pair sauntered in, and Thor took the seat at the head of the table, much to Loki's annoyance, but he allowed it once more if only hoping that by not antagonizing Thor, the visit would be kept short and sweet. But he was never so lucky. 

His brother scooted the chair back, slumped a bit, and splayed both knees wide, the large bulge of his manhood prominent against the too-tight breeches.

Gritting his teeth, Loki resolved to get Thor out of his chambers as quickly as possible. Abigail and Bella were uncomfortable with the posturing, choosing to turn their gazes from Thor to confer amongst themselves, quiet and demure.

Holding out the seat for his brother's consort, giving the oaf a pointed look that plainly spoke of Loki's disapproval of Thor's bad manners, Frieda thanked him quietly, only ruining her charm by winking at Loki discreetly as he pushed her chair in.

Loki personally poured his guests tea before resuming a seat at the opposite end of the table. Folding his hands and setting them on the surface in front of him, the younger God cleared his throat pointedly. "State your business, Brother."

Thor drank the entire cup of tea in one gulp, about to slam it to the floor and demand 'Another!' but Loki's glare had him instead placing it gently back in the saucer. "Come now. Can a brother not visit another simply to enjoy his company?"

"If that were the case, you would visit when you had something other than a request of me to fulfill."

"You do so enjoy pointing out the less pleasant aspects of royal civility," Thor complained, casting about for something to fidget with, settling for a stirring spoon.

Biting back a retort about Thor’s abhorrent lack of manners, Loki tried to smooth the moment with an offer. "Do you wish for another drink?"

"I was thinking more of Asgardian whiskey. I've developed a fondness for the drink. Father gifted you some last year on your naming day, did he not?"

Loki closed his eyes and counted to ten, opening them to see Thor grinning widely. "Yes, he did. But I've had all of the alcohol removed from my rooms very recently."

Pretending to be ignorant, Thor lifted both eyebrows. "Are you now practicing teetotalism?" he mocked, an ugly smirk gracing his otherwise handsome features.

"Hardly!" Loki came back, his voice rising. Sensing his ire coming to the fore, he barely had the presence of mind to dismiss the girls before he and his brother's conversation escalated to an all-out row. "My Darlings, forgive me. My Brother and I have much to discuss. Perhaps you might take Frieda to your room, my dear Bella, and you and your companion can show her what you've been working on, hm?"

Bella nodded unobtrusively, quickly, and the three girls made haste to Bella's room, closing the door.

Loki made sure the door was fully shut and sound-proofed with a quickly drawn rune before rounding the table to hover over Thor. "State your business and get out," he spat, slamming his fist next to Thor's teacup, so it rattled alarmingly.

Thor chuckled, ignoring him. "I was unaware you had taken a consort. A beautiful thing, isn't she? Virgin?"

"That is none of your business, Thor. You would do well to keep your hands on your own property, as disgusting as it is, allowing Frieda to be used by all of Asgard."

Thor slowly stood, more substantial and taller than Loki, attempting to use his height advantage to intimidate the younger brother, annoyed when it didn't work. Loki had long ago learned to stand up for himself. "I do _not_ share my consorts with all of Asgard. It is a grave thing to call my lovely Lady, a whore, Brother."

"She is a whore!" Loki spat again; fists clenched at his sides. "It is a wonder you or she and your other chosen one have not brought an intractable disease to the palace, the way you sleep your way through the taverns!"

"What of your whore, eh, Brother? How many men have seen her cunt before she came to you, a cast-off merchant's daughter?"

"None, you idiot! She was pure!"

Thor chuckled, and Loki realized his brother was baiting him, and successfully tricked him into telling the blond god what he originally wanted to know, as well as the fact that Loki had slept with her from Loki's use of the past tense regarding Bella's innocence. This angered Loki terribly, and he itched to hit Thor in his smug face.

"Now, I know the true reason you keep no alcohol, so you may fuck her with impunity until she is with child, not to tempt her with the vices you harbor. It took you long enough to figure out Mother has the spirits dosed with a contraceptive."

"Who are you to speak of vices? I conduct myself with far more aplomb than you. I run the daily affairs of the palace proper. Of course, I was aware of the contraceptive, you dolt. I do not fuck the ovulating hordes when they so much as whisper in my ear or bat their painted eyes at me. Respect is earned, not freely given despite the lip service others of the Realms pay you and Father." Loki neglected to admit that he personally hadn't learned of the dosing until very recently, but Thor did not need more leverage than already given.

"You will leave our Father _OUT_ of this discussion, Loki!" Thor raged, and Loki sneered back in response to Thor's childish outburst. Odin had always been a point of contention between them, battling for his regard.

"Then you will cease this idle prattle about our esteemed ladies. Come, sit with me once more, Brother. Have another cup of tea and tell me your concerns. Can we not visit like civilized gentlemen?"

Just like that, Loki disarmed Thor through modest grace and even held out his brother's chair once again with an air of elegant charm, Thor slowly sitting in it, looking like he wanted to flip the table.

Loki resumed hi own seat after pouring more tea, brothers both sipping now, remembering the social graces drilled into them by Frigga and their tutors if a bit late in the game of social niceties at this juncture in their rocky conversation. Better late than never.

As intended, Thor finally got straight to the point. So predictable. Anger the God of Thunder, and he was all business.

"Your leave of absence inconveniences me. I was to ride with the Hunt this season. My duty roster has been overwhelmed with that which you normally manage, and I find no servants with whom to delegate the tasks. Do you really do all of these menial undertakings yourself?"

"Yes," Loki replied simply. "My leave is medically sanctioned, and I endeavor to rectify my mistake of not delegating, but finding trustworthy, competent staff takes time."

"Indeed, it does," Thor agreed wearily. "Still. It does not address the fact that I ride with the Hunt every year. Your medical leave will not deny me my right as Head of Hunt. You will simply have to resume your duties prematurely."

"Out of the question."

"Why must you be so selfish, Loki! If I didn't know Healers Aeden and Shannon as I do, I would say you've coerced them into giving you leave purposely to thwart me!"

"How puerile you sound!" Loki scoffed, waving a hand. "Just listen to yourself! Interruptions of leisure come about all the time. You know this as well as I. How many times have I borne your burdens without complaint? For far fewer reasons than a required medical leave?"

"Often," Thor was forced to admit. He was silent for a time, frowning into his cup. He rebounded with a rejoinder. “But that is your role; to support the duty of the Crown Prince!”

“Supporting duty is one thing, Brother, and I balk not at the tasks set before me to perform in your stead. It is when I must double my own labors so you may sow your wild oats freely under guise of lying to Father and Mother about false errands and quests, I find the task despicable. If I were to perform such a stunt, you would not hesitate to have me hauled before Odin and the entire court!”

Loki braced himself for Thor's expected tantrum of epic proportions that would force Loki to resume not only his own duties against Healer's orders but his brother's as well. Thor always got what he wanted in the end.

Thus, the younger Prince was astonished when Thor finished his tea, rose, and bowed to Loki cordially. It came time to shake his hand, Thor pulling Loki from his chair into a sincere brotherly hug. When they pulled away, Thor chuckled at the surprise in Loki's eyes. "The time is coming when I will be crowned your King, Brother. It is unseemly for us to fight. Mother has reminded me we are no longer boys, but men, Gods of the Nine Realms, protectors of the Eternal Realm of Asgard. Our tasks carry far more gravity than wasting our time upon petty squabbles. Thank you for reminding me of your service to the palace and our family. Perhaps I've been too harsh with you. I will renounce the Head of Hunt position and will hope to find some time to skin the game that is brought in by the hunters. Fandral, Hogun, or Volstagg will be honored to take up my stead. I do wish you restful leave, Brother. It is an honor to be granted an unannounced audience. You've given me much to think about this day. You have changed, for the better. I would do well to follow your example. Good day to you, and my express gratitude for the audience, tea, and counsel."

Collecting his consort, Thor respectfully bid his farewell to the ladies and departed. Loki could only fall back into his chair and sink deep into thought. Maybe Thor was capable of change, after all?

==

Summoned once more by the All-Father, Loki practically dragged his feet, dreading the end of his leave and resuming his duties. It was a wonder he hadn’t been brought before his father prior to this moment. It had taken the King more than two weeks to get around to it. On the one hand, Loki felt blessed to have such reprieve, and surprisingly grateful Thor’s change of heart strayed not in his conviction to honor duty.

On the other hand, the other shoe was dropping, and with it, the consequences, no doubt, of Loki's public slights in snubbing the crown by announcing the impromptu joust without advance notice.

Resigned, feeling the cumbersome weight of royal duty and expectation hanging over his head with none of the recognition or allowances made for Thor, the younger prince waited patiently at his father’s study entrance until he was ushered in by the man-at-arms.

Seating himself, neatly dressed, groomed and straight in posture, Loki wanted to give Odin no reason to fault him for anything other than his own transgressions, of which he admitted was a bit bold during the joust, even for a Trickster such as he.

Finishing writing with a flourish, the All-Father sprinkled some sand over the parchment and blew it off, rolling it, fixed it with the Royal Seal of Asgard, tied it with a bit of black ribbon and tossed it into a very full basket of correspondence. By the Norns. Is this what the King spent much of his time doing? If so, Loki never wanted to become King, feeling his desire for the throne and resentment of Thor wane sharply. How dull and dreary must it be to waste away, day in and day out, swamped in mediocre and petty bureaucracy?

Loki internally braced himself, taken aback when Odin stood before him with a smile and ushered him to stand as well. “Let us walk, my son,” he offered, and perplexed, Loki did so, striding smoothly next to Odin’s long, powerful strides. They walked for well over twenty minutes, out of the castle proper and into the back wood behind the palace, kept wild for the sole purpose of connecting with nature. 

In a non-descript clearing, Odin studied the surroundings and grunted, dropping to his bottom, sitting cross-legged and gesturing for Loki to follow suit, which he did.

“Father?” Loki questioned.

Odin smiled at him again, amused to see he was unnerving the boy. Good. He would need his wits about him for what the old King was going to appoint him with. 

“Have no fear. I have not brought you out here for nefarious purposes.”

“Of course not,” Loki readily agreed, wondering what nasty surprise Odin had up his sleeve. It was rarely something good or complementary.

Without further preamble, Odin plucked a many-petaled flower and began stripping them from the stalk one by one, addressing Loki directly. “I have de-commissioned you as Keeper of the Royal House of Asgard.” Raising his single eyebrow, Odin was pleasantly surprised the boy did not outwardly balk at being stripped of the duty.

“There are far more important matters you are ready to ascend to. Today, I’ve decided, is the day to place the mantle of true royal service upon your worthy shoulders.”

“Why today, Father?”

Delightfully and unexpectedly amazed by the 'why' instead of demanding 'which position,' Odin humored him with a frank reply. “A fair question. For today, just this morning, I had the royal treasurer privately beheaded for embezzlement.”

Loki did gasp a tiny bit at that. “He’s what, the third one in as many decades?”

“You have the right of it. More treasure and money slip from the royal coffers than either I or the oversight advisors can account for. Each subsequent treasurer comes highly decorated and with glowing recommendations. They are hand-picked to serve, by royal appointment only. Yet still, there are traitors within the House of Odin.”

Loki wanted to grab at his neck. There was nothing stopping Odin from ordering anyone’s beheading, including his own wife and sons, such was his supreme authority. Loki held steadfast to his resolve, only gulping slightly more than usual at his father’s words.

Under the intense scrutiny of Odin’s so-called all-seeing eye, Loki did not squirm but sat tall and poised. If he were about to be punished for his misdeeds, so be it. Life was never fair for the adopted son of the King, born to the stock of their mortal enemy.

Odin astounded him once more.

“I appoint thee, Loki Odinson, Head Treasurer, Keeper of the Keys, and Finance Advisor of Asgard, representing such to all of the Nine, as dictated by duty. You shall study our laws, making changes where appropriate, to increase the wealth of the royal coffers honestly and fairly. You shall swear to me, upon your honor and your head, you will do your utmost to abide by the tenants and creed of the Royal House of Asgard.”

Loki instantly hid his shaking fist by pressing it quickly to his breast, just over his heart, grim determination keeping him from revealing the nervous excitement brewing deep within him. “I swear it, Father!”

Odin nodded, rising. “Then it is done.”

Now Loki did show his surprise. “What, that’s it? We take a walk and I’m Royal Treasurer, just like that?”

“Just like that,” Odin agreed. “You are probably wondering why I do not take you to task for the offhand, unsanctioned jousting revelry.”

“Indeed. I thought I knew your heart, clearly, it is not mine to judge.”

“A wise, mature answer, and not one I’d have expected you to make just a short time ago. As it stands, I was incensed by your blatant tomfoolery. Frigga and others advised me to rethink my original strategy. An idle child is most troublesome, especially one as intelligent and cunning as you.”

Loki wasn’t sure if that was meant as a compliment or insult, so he wisely kept his own counsel.

“That is not to say you’ve not been busy. On the contrary, you have done a commendable job in running the day to day affairs of the Palace. So much, so your dedication and quality of work have caught the eye of some of Asgards highest-ranking officials, the Captain of the Guard, your Mother, and by all that holds true I swear to it, your brother, Thor.”

“Thor!?” Loki exclaimed, unable to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

“Indeed. It was most curious. He came to me, speaking of an audience with you. Quite surprised, was he, when your responses to his usual undeserved provocation were primarily mostly met with calm, poised, mature actions and words. You impressed him. Anyone that gets through such a vital message to Thor as to the importance of maturity in ruling our Kingdom, is an asset to the Crown. We both know he can be a bit thick.”

Now, Loki was sure the sky was falling and Asgard was about to be invaded by the mortals, for never in his thousand plus years did Loki ever believe Odin would willingly disparage the golden son in front of the second in line. The dynamics of his family were shifting rapidly, and he hoped, for the better. Ever attentive, he simply nodded when Odin quit walking and looked to him for an answer.

Satisfied with the silent acquiescence, Odin continued walking on. “I normally declare and swear in royal appointments on full-court days, but there is yet corruption in the House. The previous Financier could not have acted alone. Your appointment is secret, as such a time it must absolutely must be revealed, or I deem it safe for it to be known to all.”

“Do you believe an attempt will be made?”

“I’ve no doubt. This is not only for your protection, my boy. The responsibility I’ve mantled you with is not one to be taken lightly. You will be always on call to handle crises of financial matters, big or small. You may and will be summoned at all hours of the day and night. In the beginning, it will only be your Mother and Captain of the Guard privy to calling upon you. I’ve had royal dwarves commission two-way mirrors. There are four of them. I possess one, your mother, the Captain of the Guard, and the last shall be given to you. I want this infestation rooted out, once and for all. Use it sparingly, and let no one see you use it. Not even your potential consort or her handmaiden.”

Loki breathed in deeply, letting it out hard and slow. “Yes, Father. I understand.”

“I do not believe you do, as of yet, as the magnitude of your position goes far beyond mere politicking and monies. Those issues are for your Mother and the good Captain to explain. I have no mentor for you that has not been beheaded. You are a quick-witted lad. Always were. Focus your energy on serving Asgard, as you have been, and leave behind the shenanigans you seek out for attention. When you stood up to me that day of the joust, I knew later on, after being counseled, that I must appoint someone that was not afraid, truly, to challenge me, or more notably, uphold what is right for Asgard, even if it goes against my express orders.”

Was his father really granting him carte blanche to disobey him without repercussion if extreme circumstance warranted such an action? It boggled his mind, sending it spinning into a thousand directions.

Sensing his son’s distress, when they came within sight of the Palace Proper, Odin clapped both hands over Loki’s shoulders as he turned to face his son. Yet bewildered, Loki returned the same. “I shall leave you to your duty. You will begin on the ‘morrow and receive instruction from your Mother and the good Captain. You have one week to get up to speed on affairs. I’m afraid time is of the essence, and many matters of the Realm have been backed-logged due to your previous appointee’s incompetence in his quest to bilk all of the excess monies. Do not let me down.”

The unspoken, ‘or else,’ hung between them most heavily, but Loki wasn’t cowed in the slightest by that. He had no intention of being beheaded, and indeed, looked forward to stretching his wings. Just think! He had the ability to change Asgardian law! Tendrils of speculative intention clawed at his brain as Odin took his leave.

“I shall not, Father. I will serve you, and Asgard, faithfully. I shall be the best financier this Realm has ever seen.”

“I believe you will, my boy. I believe you will.” With a wink, Odin left him there deep in thought.

Immediate bedevilment sought out its usual place in Loki’s percolating brain, already planning how he could use his position to humiliate and bankrupt his consort’s asshole of a sperm donor.

A/N I am experimenting with a technique new to me called storyboarding. I am using it with all of my current posted WIP's, to enhance the quality of storyline, detail and intrigue, and to avoid plot holes, etc. Thank you for reading, and your patience while I'm updating.

Gentle reminder my child is having surgery and I am hosting Christmas, so updates may be slow through the end of December.


	6. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki acquires a manservant, begins planning for a private celebration with Bella, and has another frustrating meeting with Odin.

A/N: My daughter's surgery was a fantastic success, a best case scenario! I've been sick for over a month, hence the additional delay, but I am now finished with my notes and storyboarding and it's looking like this will be 25 to 35 chapters total, so bear with me. I will be posting updates to To Steal a God and Getting to Know You hopefully within the next week. I am entertaining company this week, so my fingers are crossed updates will pick up by the end of December as I've planned more time for writing.

\--

Loki rolled his eyes when his newly appointed manservant, Leif, brought him a very official-looking scroll from Odin, which as Loki read it, not only gave him an approved, ‘suggested’ list of folks qualified to take on his former role of Keeper of the Royal House of Asgard, but bade Loki, himself train the appointee, personally. _‘Sure, Father. Because I have all of the time in the world,’_ he thought sarcastically, making a face.

Loki’s workload had just doubled again, and he knew it was going to disappoint Bella to know he wouldn’t be available to her once more. It did more than make his heart twinge in regret, despite his satisfaction at the promotion Odin had given him. There was always a sacrifice to be made in the name of royal duty. In addition, when was he to find time to exact revenge on his beloved’s Father? The man was a thorn in the prince’s side, and the longer Drake was allowed to get away with what Loki considered to be a crime, (despite the fact that he'd done nothing about the plight of hundreds that had come before his love besides his assigned duty,) the more it bothered his conscience. 

Turning his attention to Leif, the very young man, barely the age of majority and sporting a scraggly, barely-there beard, trembled with nerves as he waited for Loki to dismiss him. “Will there by a reply, Sir?” he asked in a high, trembling voice. Loki was hard-put not to strike the boy, despite the fact that Loki, himself, was the one to pick the lad from among the hastily presented rag-tag crew he had to choose from. If he were to delegate, he wanted to train the person from the ground up. Patience would indeed be a virtue in the days to come. Still, the boy was quick, intelligent. He came highly recommended by his tutors, not to mention his family was loyal to the House of Odin, and in good standing, so if Leif continued to make a good impression, Loki would keep him, no matter how annoying. The boy would soon learn the Prince’s ways.

“Yes. Please scribe.”

Eagerly, Leif sought out the writing desk Loki had moved into his quarters just for this purpose, as well as one in a new private office Loki had been assigned.

“Begin,” he addressed the boy, Loki putting his hands behind his back to pace, for once glad his charges were out and about the palace, so he didn’t need to alter his wording to his Father.

“ ‘All-Father – I formally request further private counsel as to the specifics of my new duties. I humbly express my sincerest gratitude for your faith in my pursuit of increased duty and honor to our Realm.’” That sounded pompous enough, and Loki nodded to himself. “‘However, I must request my duties be given a formal title. If you would be so kind as to supply me with that detail, I will make haste in meeting with my assigned mentors so I can begin immediately. Your Son, Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard.’”

“Deliver it immediately. If my Father is busy, you may hand the message to his manservant, Ragnvald. You know of him?” Loki looked to Leif, who was trembling as he hastily rolled the parchment into a scroll, topping it off with a bit of ribbon and affixing Loki’s wax seal to the knot. A bit over the top, but Loki would rather the young man be too thorough in his attention to detail than sloppy, so he said nothing.

“Yes, Sire. I’ve run across him during my days as an errand boy.”

“Very good. If he is unavailable, you may leave the scroll with my Father’s guard. He will be at attention outside of Father’s study. If no guard is present for some odd reason, you will keep the message on your person and check back periodically when I’ve no need of your services and make sure Father has the message in hand by the end of today. If you are unable to intercept any of the aforementioned before the evening meal, you have my permission to approach the All-Mother, and she will see to it that it safely reaches Odin's hand.”

“Yes, Sire. Will that be all?”

“For now, yes. You’re dismissed.”

It was going to take time to get used to being reliant on others. Loki didn’t like the unnerving prickle of distrust that made his spine itch but shoved the sensation from his mind in irritation. It wouldn’t do to get distracted.

After Leif had taken off, Loki walked around the central area of the shared chambers, running his fingers over various pieces of furniture. He came across a painting he hadn’t seen before, a beautiful rendition of his mother’s gardens, and wondered who’d commissioned and had it hung without his consent; not that he minded, it was gorgeous and complimented the décor nicely. If he found out who the artist was, he’d have to decorate them with a token of gratitude; it surely deserved such for the exquisite detail.

His mind worked feverishly, beginning to plan a little celebration, just for him and Bella. While he wouldn’t be able to confide in her the true reason for the celebration, the sentiment would be close enough, and it was an excuse to entertain and be close to his love one more time before he was bombarded on the ‘morrow with more _‘duty.’_

\--

Loki was in high spirits, making his way to the kitchens while whistling a jaunty tune. Leif had offered to take Loki's additional orders to the necessary staff within the castle. Loki politely dissuaded him, having the nagging feeling that being seen in-person would provide more significant gossip than if his new manservant passed on orders discreetly. A little talk would go a long way in provoking intrigue and jumpstarting any action towards traitors, possibly exposing themselves. He could only be so lucky. Possibilities, or lack thereof, perturbed him not.

Eyes stayed glued to the dark prince's passing form. Many gawked when Loki skipped, clicking his heels together mid-air and announcing his presence loudly at the entrance to the kitchens. He nearly managed to make himself cringe, momentarily hearing a little bit of Thor in his mannerisms and words as he laid it on thick.

“Tonight, I shall require a veritable feast of all of my favorites prepared fresh and delivered at the same time as the customary evening meal, within my private quarters. I shall be celebrating my new duty assignment with my consort. Make haste; you’ve not much time to prepare.”

Bodies scurried, ramping up activities fourfold much to his satisfaction. At least within the servants, he commanded some respect. Motioning to one of the head cooks, Loki outlined specific courses and details, adding a bit of flourish just for Bella’s sake, then hand-picking who was to serve them. The cook turned red in consternation. Loki knew his requests would clash with the regular dining ritual of the evening, but it could not be helped. He only had this one day to make an impression and strike while the iron was hot.

His next stop was the head gardener that assisted his mother with the royal roses. With the season at an end, there was a limited selection in the greenhouses beyond the gates. Ducking inside, Loki indicated a series of flowers in rapid succession, the older man nodding gamely, his mind a bit quicker than that of the cook as he easily kept up with Loki’s wishes, assuring him the arrangements would be ready within the hour.

Next, Loki commandeered two maids and tasked them with finding and keeping tabs on Bella and Abigail. He concocted a rabbit’s trail for them to follow, the maids to lead the ladies to and fro and delay them just long enough before allowing them to reach his chambers. He specifically requested they not reveal his request, other than the order to follow the route he’d set out (which was random.) For incentive, he dropped a gold coin into each palm and garnered titters of thanks and much scraping and bowing.

On his way to make the final arrangements, he was stopped in his tracks by Odin’s manservant, Ragnvold. Biting his lip to keep from snapping at the well-respected man whom Loki saw as almost an Uncle, he’d known him for so long, he impatiently looked around the taller man, indicating, without words, that he was in a hurry.

“My Prince, your Father requests an immediate audience in his study. He has authorized me to impress upon you; it is of the utmost importance, and barring dire circumstances, you are to delay your current pursuits and join him post-haste.”

“Very good, Ragnvold. Lead the way.”

Loki smoothly changed course as Ragnvold bowed slightly in acknowledgment, walking quietly and swiftly through the palace. What in the Nine could Odin want right this instant?

He was quickly ushered into the private audience and bowed at the waist, keeping on his feet to indicate his impatience and need to be elsewhere. Thankfully, Odin got right to the point.

“You are planning a celebration. Why?”

Well, fuck. It hadn’t taken long for gossip to travel to the ears of the highest in the Realm, but Loki supposed Odin had many such spies out to keep the King posted if anything out of the ordinary passed by regarding Loki’s activities or gossip concerning the younger prince.

“To celebrate my appointment, Father.”

“I specifically forbade you from telling ANYONE about your appointment.”

Loki indicated the untouched scroll in front of Odin. “You’ve not read my missive.”

“I’ve had other correspondence more pressing.”

Fuming at Odin’s ability to both impress and insult on the same day, often within the same sentence, never ceased to amaze the God of Mischief.

Choosing his words carefully, Loki bowed his head to seethe at the floor instead of in Odin’s general direction. “If you had bothered to read my missive, I requested an audience with you at your earliest convenience.”

“You will amend your tone immediately,” Odin scolded.

Loki nodded, resuming relaying his intended response, continuing over Odin. “You have yet to assign me the title of the duties to my cover story.”

“Oh, yes. Right. Well then, let me muse on that momentarily.” Odin licked a finger and combed his mustache between forefinger and thumb.

Loki rocked back on his heels and forward again for a full few minutes before the light almost visibly appeared in the All-Fathers eyes as they lit up with what Loki presumed that Odin thought was a resplendent idea. “Henceforth, your title shall be, as assigned this day by Odin, Allfather of the Nine Realms, King of Asgard, proclaimed as, “Assayer of Asgard’s Enhanced Magical Forces Division.”

The All-Father’s younger son bit his lip and refrained from outright laughter, but couldn’t help letting out a snort of amusement.

Odin raised an eyebrow. “You find the title humorous?”

“It is a bit long. What does it mean?”

“What would you like it to mean?” Odin countered. “You accepted the position. What duties make it easiest for you to perform in public while also clandestinely investigating the crisis we discussed as part of your formal duties?”

“Your generosity knows no bounds, All-Father,” Loki smirked, alarmed when Odin pounded on his desk and rose, leaning forward with thunder on his face. It was in moments like these Loki could see exactly where some of his brother’s expressions came from.

“You will not mock me!”

Backpedaling in a hurry, Loki held up both hands in supplication. “On the contrary! I am honest in my assessment! It’s not often I’m given a wide berth when a discretionary measure is almost always left to your capable hands.”

“Silver tongue,” Odin chuckled, calming instantly and regaining his seat. “Make something up. Write it down, improvise as you go. I do not care – do not involve more than one or two staff, if that, as they will need to be kept in the dark. While researching the feasibility of additional magical enhancements to our army, you have a vast berth, indeed, to make excuses as necessary. Use your wits, boy. I shan’t be available to hand-hold you during this investigation.”

“There is no such need,” Loki affirmed, choosing to overlook Odin’s second brash insult. “I shall draft a proposal you only need but review and sign as a formality, on the off chance any demands are made for formal titles.”

“I shall issue you a decree by day’s end and have it delivered to your rooms.”

“Excellent, Father. If that is all?”

If Loki had hoped Odin had forgotten about the initial question he’d posed to his son, his luck ran out once more as Odin raised a finger. “You never answered my question! What say you?”

“If our present discussion was not clear, I will amend that it must be seen that I’ve been given new duties. By celebrating privately with Bella, but causing a fuss with the staff, I ensure tongues will wag in the direction we wish the winds of gossip to flow, and no one will be the wiser.”

“A, hence, your missive.”

“Yes, Father,” Loki replied tightly, aching to leave. "My request for an audience with you detailed what we've discussed here today; the need for a formal title to give the others. There will be questions."

Loki fumed. The longer he was detained, the less detail he’d be able to oversee. He did want to make this a memorable occasion for him and Bella, if not only to impress her, but hopefully score points in wooing her to invite him back to her bed, and make her fall in love with him as he already had with her and her pure heart.

When Odin looked down and flicked a few fingers in Loki’s direction, the younger god bowed stiffly and spun on a heel, almost marching from Odin’s study, stiff as a board and having lost his air of merriment from just the short while ago.

Staff were busily fulfilling his requests, but the change in demeanor did not go unnoticed. Ragnvold took note and filed away the Prince’s mental state in the corner of his mind, slipping into Odin’s study to await his Lord’s next set of instructions.


	7. Responsibility and Delays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's plans are put into action. There is a mishap with Loki's ladies and the Crown Prince, and an unexpected development. Loki meets with his Mother and the Captain of the Guard.

I've decided to focus solely on this story until most of it is written. That will delay my updates on Steal a God. My time has been more limited than I've wanted it to be, so I've needed to focus, and a couple plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote and posted those. I have the next 3 chapters written. Stay tuned - next chapter features more long-awaited romance between Loki and his Lady.

Merry/Happy ChrisYuleKwanzakkahh to all of my readers!

Bella's feet were growing sore. She was very grateful to Loki for allowing her the day to wander about the palace with Abigail. His token of dispensation meant a lot to her. While she could not wear his signet ring as of yet, he gifted her with a green, silk sash. He told her it denoted his favor, and would not have any guard or servant running to alert him of her being out and about without him. Indeed, a few folks did inquire after her, and when she indicated the sash, they bowed and apologized, excusing themselves. It was a bit thrilling and heady to have the Prince's favor. After walking about the palace with Abigail and familiarizing themselves with some of the more rarely used corridors and rooms, the ladies were ready to return for a mid-afternoon tea and rest when they were intercepted by two maids who insisted the ladies follow them, upon orders from Loki, himself. The maids had belatedly realized Bella and Abigail had no reason to take their request seriously unless it was revealed that the Prince had set the task upon them. They only hoped it would not land them in trouble, preferring to believe Prince Loki would be so caught up in his celebration he would overlook the mistake, even though it was one he'd been responsible for in the first place. One didn't blame failure to follow orders on the very royalty that had given them.

Groaning internally but not wanting to make a scene, Bella curtseyed and obliged, hoping that if she stayed relatively silent, that whatever their task was, would be over more quickly. It was not to be, as the maids took them on a seemingly random traipse of corridors and rooms they'd already traveled that day, and more than one servant gave them an odd glance as if there was an ulterior motive for them passing through, which couldn't be further from the truth in Bella's mind.

"May I retire, Miss?" Abigail asked Bella, stifling a yawn with one hand. Her color was paler than normal, legs wobbling as she sat suddenly on a stone bench. The maids turned around and hurried over to her.

Just as Bella was going to dismiss her, a maid interrupted. "Oh no, you mustn't!"

"Why is that? I am the Prince's Consort – acting Consort,” she amended hastily, not wishing to promote further gossip, as Loki had said quite loudly Odin refused to confirm her as such, “-shouldn't I be giving the orders?" Bella snapped, instantly regretting it when the maid shot her a dirty look but then dropped to her knees when she saw that Bella had noticed her.

"Please forgive me, my Lady, but the Prince was quite adamant in his request to attend you and your handmaiden for the duration."

"The duration of what? This is ridiculous. Can't you see we're tired?"

The other maid stepped in front of her friend, shushing the other girl when she rose and opened her mouth. "What we mean is, of course, we are aware of your state. If you wish it, we may settle in the library, and I'll run for tea. Is that acceptable?"

After a slight hesitation and silently conferring with Abigail, who only nodded minutely, Bella let out an aggrieved sigh. "Very well. Lead the way. But this had better be worth the wait. Can you really not tell me more of what the Prince has planned, hence the delay?"

"Oh, no Miss. He was most secretive."

"Really. Oh well. The Prince gets what the Prince wants. Come on, Abigail." The maid was thoughtful and helped the other girl up, taking her arm and helping her along the short distance to the grand library, where they requisitioned a corner without too many books and only had a moment to wait before a tea service appeared, expertly balanced in the hands of the other maid.

The tea service time did end up being slightly entertaining and a bit alarming. The gossip that made the rounds of the palace was widely varied. Only a discreet few of the servants bothered to temper their tongues when a situation warranted prudence or silence based on the gravity of the subject. Such was that they learned of the rumored disappearance of the Head Financier and that his body hadn't been found. A supposed investigation had been launched but the supposition was it was a cover-up for an assassination or a plot to overthrow the Crown. When the latter rumor was supplied Bella simply stopped caring to listen in on the inane prattle. It was ridiculous to think there was a plot at overthrowing the All-Father. Wouldn't Heimdall know?

That caused her to wonder, then. Did not Heimdall know of the truths wrought within the palace? She speculated who he was obligated to obey, and thought it was probably the King himself, or the Queen mother. Could just anyone ask the great Watcher questions? Bella had never met the Watcher, although she'd seen him plenty of times, often from a distance. Contrary to popular belief, he did not always stay at his assigned post. The Watcher had two apprentices, one of whom was learning the craft (one needed a natural affinity towards it, to begin with, to learn) and the other who helped keep things clean, the Watcher supplied with necessities, running messages and so on.

As her thoughts continued along that train, curious and varied, a loud voice interrupted the maid's gossiping, in a mild argument with another.

"-status is not lowered in any way – oh, Hello, lovely ladies. What brings you to the library this fine late afternoon? Shouldn't you be readying yourselves for the evening meal?"

Four sets of eyes stared up at the handsome crown prince, long hair slightly askew as a woman that was clearly a paramour of his draped from one arm, and another from the opposite.

Remembering her manners, Bella rose and curtseyed, remembering Thor and one of the women clearly from when he'd previously barged into Loki's quarters. She and Abigail had had a pleasant discussion with the Consort.

"My Prince, Lady Frieda, and my Lady," she addressed, the other woman majestically nodding to her, her eyes kind. "My Lord Loki has commissioned these maids to delay our arrival at our Lord's chambers. I am assured we will be escorted there shortly."

At her meaningful look at the maids, they both jumped up belatedly, curtseying deeply and staying low, not looking up for fear of retaliation at their lack of showing respect upon his highness' arrival and addressing of their party.

"Be at ease, maids. I simply ask after the well-being of my brother's charges."

Thor looked to Abigail after his eyes roved from Bella to the maids and onward. He frowned, gently disentangling himself from his consorts. Turning to Frieda with his eyes never leaving Abigail, he said, "Take Victoria with you to our chambers to prepare to sup. I'll be along soon."

With a glance at the others and a demure nod, the two ladies departed, leaning in to whisper amongst themselves and look back over their shoulders, although out of curiosity and not mistrust or pettiness.

The maids rose, fidgeting with the hems of their dresses. "You are dismissed," Thor idly commanded, flicking his fingers at the maids. When they hesitated, his voice rose slightly. "I take full charge of disrupting my brother's orders. You are _dismissed_," he emphasized, and the maids murmured an apology and curtseyed, leaving in a hurry.

Bella crossed her arms and looked up at Thor. She could see the small grin giving him away. "You're not unlike my Prince Loki, are you? Royal – royal pain in the ass."

Thor's eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline. "I could have you whipped for such insolence."

"I'd like to see you try. I must say! What a terror you two must have been as boys."

Thor threw his head back and laughed heartily, earning a loud shushing from the head librarian as he passed by. Ignoring the old man, Thor moved forward and pulled Bella into his arms, crushing her in a hug. "I knew I liked you. Loki always did have good taste in women."

Gasping for breath, she pushed against his chest until he pulled away somewhat sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget my strength. Still, if my brother intends to name you Consort despite Father's misgivings, I shall welcome you now into the family. Loki never does anything by half-measures."

"So I've learned," Bella replied diplomatically. She noticed Thor's eyes stealing to Abigail, who was by now very pale, her head resting between her knees. "Oh my. I hadn't realized you were in such a state. Do I need to summon a Healer?" she asked Abigail, who only shook her head but sobbed a bit.

"I'm not feeling well at all. If you give me a moment, I shall – shall – oh my!"

Abigail threw up on her dress and started crying, mortified to have done so in front of a Prince.

"My Prince! Please summon a Healer!" Bella begged Thor, but stepped back in shock when he did not hesitate but swooped in and lifted Abigail, sick and all, into his arms, the barf spilling over the edge of her dress onto the floor in a wet, sticky, stinky mess. "MY LORD!" Bella protested.

Thor didn't tarry and immediately began eating up the hallway in the direction of the Healing rooms. "Attend your handmaiden, Lady Bella. I shall escort you directly to Healer Shannon."

"I'm so sorry, my Lord! I didn't know she was feeling so ill!"

"Cease your fussing. All is well. A poor Prince would I be if I was put off by a little sick. I've seen men's guts spilled, hot and rancid, on the field of battle, settling thick with flies and carrion for days under a hot sun. This is nothing."

Thor's thoughtless explanation caused the second round of retching from the girl in his arms, and sick now dripped off his forearms onto the floor. The concerned staff immediately ran for mops and buckets, one running ahead to alert the Healer the Prince was on his way.

"You do have a way with words," Bella muttered, and Thor puffed out his chest a bit as his long strides covered ground rapidly, the veiled insult going right over his head. "Yes, so I've been told."

Bella tried not to roll her eyes and half-ran to keep up with the giant's strides. When at last they reached the Healing chambers, Thor dismissed her back to her quarters despite vehement protests. Only when Healer Shannon shooed her away did she go willingly, with the promise word would be sent as to her handmaiden's condition upon examination. Surprisingly, Thor stayed behind, pressed against the wall of the Healing alcove, brow furrowed as a servant fussed over his sick-stained clothing, and he impatiently pushed them away.

When the Healer darted into another room, Thor moved forward quickly, for a man of his size, and ran the back of his knuckles from Abigail's temple and down her cheek, cupping her chin gently. She opened her eyes briefly and smiled at him, then her lashes fluttered closed, and he inhaled deeply, blowing it out and letting his hand fall, chin dropping to his chest.

When Thor looked up and saw Bella witnessing the private exchange, he frowned darkly at her and strode a few steps in her direction.

Taking the hint, she lifted her skirts with wide eyes and scampered away, confused and intrigued by the tender display between the crown prince and her handmaiden.

Thor felt conflicted as he looked after Loki's consort and back at Abigail. Something uncomfortable stirred in his breast. This young thing, fragile, delicate; was intriguing, beautiful, a fine bone structure and not fully developed into a woman as of yet, but with an ethereal beauty that captivated his imagination. Shaking his shaggy head, he banished the silly notion that bubbled up inside of him and took off to join his Consorts for evening sup.

Healer Shannon moved out from behind a cupboard and smiled knowingly, shaking her head.

\--

Irritated at the delay, Loki was almost back to his quarters when another's hand laid upon his forearm, forestalling his escape to privacy. With an angry, _"WHAT IS IT?"_ harshly spilling from his lips, raising a hand to strike whoever it was bothering him, he quickly dropped to one knee and pulled his hand back like he'd been burned, hastily grabbing his Mother's fingers and kissing the ring that rested there.

"Forgive me, Mother. My manners elude me this day, and there is no excuse to respond as such even under the weight of duty."

Frigga pulled him up and tilted her head, smiling kindly. "I've heard of your preparations, and I truly hate to bother you, but I do need to speak with you most urgently. Can you spare a few moments?"

Glancing longingly at the door to his quarters, Loki's shoulders slumped a little, and he nodded.

"I promise this won't take long, my son. Your heart yearns for your love."

Loki's head shot up, and he looked at his mother in surprise, his mouth opening and closing briefly before snapping shut.

"Oh, Loki. You are not exactly subtle when you proclaim such to the entire world at a public joust, then expect all of Asgard to promptly forget you did such a thing, and so romantically. You will never be out of the public eye. As your Mother, I'd be remiss if I didn't keep tabs on the dwellings of your heart."

"As you say, Mother," he acknowledged more gracefully, then took her arm and allowed her to lead him to her quarters.

Once inside, Frigga dismissed Olivia, her most trusted handmaiden, and indicated her writing desk. She sat, summoning a chair for Loki from in front of her looking glass where she readied herself at the beginning of each new day.

Together they sat, and she hummed, straightening parchments and quills until Loki fidgeted and broke the silence. "I thought you said this would take but a moment of my time?" he asked, unable to keep the faint whine from his voice.

"I am waiting for the arrival of our dear Captain Trausti."

"Isn't our arrangement supposed to be kept private?" Loki asked, kicking himself for the banal question. At his Mother's knowing look, he shook his head. "Nevermind. I shan't second guess your intelligence again, Mother. I'm simply in a rush." Then he remembered Odin's words about the fine Captain also guiding Loki's hand in this clandestine matter, mentally kicking himself for being so distracted lately.

"As I well know. Please, Loki. Your love will wait for you."

A little voice sounded, muffled and distant, and Frigga reached into her bodice, her eyes locked with Loki's and pulled out her secret hand mirror Odin had gifted each of them.

"MOTHER!" Loki protested, covering his eyes. He could not believe Frigga had simply pulled a hidden item from her bosom right in front of her son. At her snort, he glanced up and saw her laughing lightly behind one hand. He smiled then and shook a finger at her, still blushing.

Oh, if only she was of his flesh and blood, they were so much alike. It was a wonder they weren't. Just when you least expected it, the Queen of Asgard pulled stunts just as naughty, if less obvious, and more in private with limited company, as her younger boy. And she called HIM a scamp.

Shrugging, she turned her attention to the mirror. "Loki is present. Have you your mirror?" she addressed Loki, and he pulled it from a concealed inner pocket of his tunic. "Activate it."

With a tap, Captain Trausti's grizzled features melted into clarity, and he nodded. "Majesties. It is safe for me to talk. I am not due on the field again for thirty minutes."

"This meeting won't take that long."

He nodded tersely, waiting. Frigga indicated to Loki. "My son has met with his father and been given instruction."

Startled, Loki gave his Mother a quick, questioning look, and she indicated the mirror. He relaxed. Of course, Odin would have immediately alerted Frigga to any relevant meetings or changes in the plan.

Frigga continued, "Now we must establish a protocol for handling the delicate operation before us. As we all know, there is a traitor – one or more – among the House of Odin – although we believe it to not be a direct threat. More of – an insidious infection. Torture of the former Financier proved fruitless. His mind was not occluded, but he had been kept in the dark as to who was behind the true work he embodied."

Loki grew more and more worried the longer she spoke. It seemed he'd underestimated the scope and breadth of the betrayal. Odin had clearly stated this had gone on for a long time. Still, he had no idea such a cover-up was so extensive that his own mother was not only involved but unable to pierce the veil of mystery surrounding it.

"We could not take the chance he would not alert the others, and you both know Odin." Loki and Trausti both did, very well. Odin was a bloodthirsty sonofabitch. If you were in possession of a head upon your shoulders and wanted to keep it, you didn't cross him. "With his penchant for beheading, I was not given much time to come up with additional plans. It was my idea to have Loki promoted to Head Financier."

"Father - actually listened to you?" Loki couldn't help commenting, tightening his lips in frustration at the slip. He didn't mean to insult his Mother again. It seemed he needed to rein in his tendency to speak before carefully thinking through what he meant to say.

Knowing he meant no disrespect, Frigga nodded and simply moved on. "I do not believe you to be in direct danger with the deceit we've woven between the four of us to fool the perpetrators. No one will dare challenge I or the Captain, as we have extra protections gifted us, as well as other precautions you are not privy to, my son."

Loki swallowed heavily. The very thought of his Mother being targeted for assassination made his head spin and heart drop into his feet. Trusting her judgment, he remained silent, flicking his eyes from the mirror to his Mother and back, the Captain holding both of their attention.

Frigga relied on Loki to supply the details of his meeting with Odin, and both she and the Captain were pleased with the amount of leeway Odin had provided. At last, he was taking the investigation seriously and allowing others a freer reign to bring in the culprit. Heavy-handed was not always the way to go, as was evident in this case.

When Loki supplied his concerns about training a new appointee on castle duties, Frigga held up a hand to halt him.

"I've taken the liberty of promoting Commander Anders to this duty."

"You cannot simply reassign one of my best Einherjar to running the palace!" Trausti objected heartily. When he was done bitching, Frigga smiled sweetly.

"Did you, or did you not, just graduate a brand-new batch of Einherjar into the army?"

"I did. What of it?"

"I know of several men and one woman ripe for promotion. It's time you took after people like my son and less like Odin in movement. We cannot stagnate if we are to move ahead and remove this corruptive influence."

Trausti frowned, unhappy with the dressing down by the Queen. He was of the old guard, 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it,' but much disliked being compared to Odin's lumbering and heavy-handed love of bureaucracy.

"Very well. With the exception of a few skirmishes, we are at peace in the Nine, for the most part. Sholstoy will benefit from such a position. He goes above and beyond."

"And your female Einherjar?" Frigga pressed. It wasn't her way to overstep all too often. Still, she hated seeing the female role suppressed because of these same modes of outdated thinking.

"She has not passed her commander's testing as of yet."

"Have you bothered to test her?" Frigga asked, challenging him.

He blew out a hard snort. "No, my Queen. I have not. Shall I lay down my cape for her as well, so she does not get her dainty feet wet in the mud and snow?"

Loki shrank back, scooting his chair several inches across the floor and away from the Queen. Her face grew heavy with unjust anger. "You will adjust your attitude immediately, Captain, or I will have your tongue replaced with iron."

Paling significantly, the Captain of the Guard started to bluster and thought better of it. "I – I simply do not wish to see a female in harm's way, Majesty," he tried to back-peddle, but Frigga was having none of it.

"Do you say such things to the Lady Sif?" she questioned haughtily, in all of her royal glory.

"Of course not! She has proved herself time and again on the field!"

"Then why do you not afford this Einherjar female the same courtesy?"

"Because – because – oh Hel," Trausti swore, unable to come up with a good example other than his own misguided sense of outdated chauvinistic thinking.

"So you will allow her to prepare and test in the spring with the others?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"Very well. I shall be keeping tabs on her. She has the fine makings of a commander."

"Yes, Majesty."

"Now that is settled; my son? I will take over the training of Anders, this shall free you to come up with a plan of action for your so-called cover duties. I do wish you to take the role seriously, however, as you have the time. We really could do with reinforcements to our magical division."

"I have every intention of applying myself fully, Mother."

"I knew you would," she smiled.

"Do you not have your own duties? I do not wish to impose upon your time."

"Winter has drawn upon us quite quickly, and I am no longer burdened as I am when the Realm is in bloom. It is not quite cold enough or the need too pressing for charity cases to swell the court as of yet, so I have time between now and the Yule celebrations. If Anders has further need of correction, I will impress upon him to seek out you or myself to straighten out miscommunications or troubles that arise until the staff is well used to his methods."

"Thank you, Mother, you are most generous. This takes a great weight from my shoulders."

"Do not thank me too quickly. The role of Financier is not temporary. I wish for you to retain the title when the truth is revealed."

Loki hadn't expected any less, he was well suited to the role, in his own mind.

At his lack of response, she went on. "I will have you come to my chambers daily, to study in my private library. The laws and history of Asgardian finance are indeed steep and complicated. I will also wish for you to simplify and streamline some of them, if possible, over the course of your tenure. There is no timeframe for such change, only the expectation of gradual change that will not disrupt the court too much. Of course, you have the right to change the law, if it's run through the Captain and me first while the investigation is ongoing. Then I can present such changes publicly in court."

"Perfect. Mother, Captain; I have many changes I wish to implement, given time and study, of course."

"I've no doubt of your ability to perform."

Loki was given one week to read through the tomes. He knew that if he had had to follow through with training duty, he'd not have any sleep for that entire week as well. Thankful he had such a thoughtful mother and mentor in the Captain, he discussed the few remaining details and bid them good eve as his Mother was interrupted to freshen up, and the Captain called away for duty.

Hurrying to his chambers, he rushed in and blew out a breath. It looked as if everything was almost ready. Indicating to a waiting servant, the woman ticked off each item he'd requested and was pleased to be informed he had only to give the command for the food to be served.

"Perfect. Just perfect. Expect a bonus in your pay, and to all who helped make this possible," he confided. She blushed, thanking him, scurrying away to stand outside to await instruction.

Loki rubbed his hands together. Peeking his head back out, he told the servant, "Fetch my Lady and her handmaiden. Lady Abigail is free for the evening, and I've taken the liberty to provide her quarters for the night in the handmaiden's chamber off my Mother's rooms. Escort my Lady Bella here immediately. Tell her nothing. I wish to surprise her."

"Yes, my Lord, at once."

With a grin no one could wipe from his face, he finally, FINALLY dashed off to his room to change quickly, elated the magical evening had finally arrived to win back the trust of his love and set in motion his plan to let tongues wag about his new position. If all went well, it would appear Odin was punishing him for the joust by stripping him of duty and forestall any suspicion that might have arisen among the traitors of finance within the palace.

Loki closed the door to his chambers and stripped quickly, cleansing himself magically and dressing in a brand-new outfit that had him looking his best. Rushing back out, he stood by the entrance to his rooms with a corsage in his shaking hands, holding his breath. Now, all he had to do was wait.


	8. Dinner, Roses, Wine and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. If you need elaboration, well, read on, friends.

Harried and irritated, Bella had three times shushed the maid that had fetched her before she finally snapped and told her to shut up. Whatever it was, the girl was overly excited and kept telling her she was going to love 'the surprise.' Seeing her crestfallen look, Bella tried to care but just couldn't. She was exhausted, worried, a bit angry, and definitely put-out, not to mention soiled with flecks of vomit from the backsplash of earlier.

Pushing ahead of the maid, she barged into Loki's rooms, reminiscent of the Prince in the early days when he'd been harried and intolerant.

A very surprised Loki jumped back a fraction as she almost passed right by him, the maid fluttering about just outside the door. Leif also decided to show up right at that point, but read the situation correctly and discreetly reached in and pulled the door closed, having low, harsh words with the maid and telling her to stay put, keep her nose where it belonged and mind her own business.

Grateful for that small measure of discretion, Loki was about to sweep his arm in a grand presentation to his love when he noticed her disheveled state.

"What in the Nine happened to you?" he uttered instead, almost dropping the corsage.

Bella wasn't sure how to react to the fact that the entire dining area was covered in hundreds of different colors of roses. The air was sweet and fragrant, but not cloying. Her heart leaped into her throat, and tears threatened, her eyes going glassy as she turned abruptly to Loki.

"You- you did all of this for – me?"

"For us," he amended, reaching to affix the corsage to her dress only to see it's spattered state, drawing back and wrinkling his nose. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I certainly am surprised, but I'm afraid I'm not fit for entertaining in this state. Will you allow me to clean up? I promise it'll be worth the wait," she finished, biting her lower lip and hoping it didn't put him off his game.

Loki internally sighed again, hating the waiting game, but he was good at it and politely bowed. "Of course, Dearest, it was poor planning, on my part, not to include time for you to freshen up. Please, take all of the time you need."

"Have I spoiled anything?" she asked in trepidation, and he shook his head quickly.

"Not at all, just – please, make haste. I'm starving, and the kitchen is in a bit of a kerfuffle with my dinner plans coinciding with the evening sup."

Bella giggled, still feeling worn but already with a spring in her step. How thoughtful of Loki to plan a surprise! She wondered what it was all for, but hurried into her chamber to clean herself and change into something dressier. It took her longer than anticipated, as she didn't have her handmaiden to help her with some of the drawstrings on the corset. Flustered, she finally gave up on it and simply garbed herself in a shift and a presentable, if not fancy, gown. It was clean, pretty, and all she really had time to dare put on properly without help. She hoped he would like it all the same.

As it turned out, Loki was almost asleep by the fire, a book predictably drooping in one hand, threatening to fall to the floor. When he heard her bedroom door shut, he leaped up, snapping the book closed, rushing forward, running back to grab the corsage off the end table, and then back toward her.

Bella laughed lightly again as Loki's trembling fingers attached the gorgeous corsage above her left breast, his eyes straying to her unconfined bosom before flicking up to her eyes. Her breath caught at the love, longing, and lust burning within. Oh, how she loved it when he looked at her so!

"My Lady, would you do me the honor of dining with me this evening?"

"Why, of course, my Prince. If I may be so bold, to what do we celebrate the occasion?"

Smiling broadly, as he rarely did so in public, Loki escorted her to her chair and pulled it out, pushing it in for her as she sat. Taking his own place, he chimed a bell next to his plate, and Leif promptly entered, the maid from before replaced with a more competent servant. Loki ordered the first course to be brought in.

As the kitchens finally breathed a sigh of relief and began serving them the still-warm and tasty food, Loki lifted Bella's hand and kissed it, lingering on the knuckles and wickedly allowing his tongue to taste her skin with just the tip of it, and only for a fraction of a second. He thrilled at the color filling her cheeks and indicated to her food.

"To answer your question, I have been deposed of my former title, but the All-Father has seen fit to gift me with a new set of duties."

"Oh my! Is he punishing you for – for the joust?"

_Clever girl,_ he thought, her quick mind traveling along the exact lines he'd set into motion. "That may be part of it," he admitted falsely, trying not to roll his eyes at the predictable nature of the serving staff lingering, fussing with the dishes as if it mattered precisely where they were placed in relation to one another.

"I choose to look upon this as a blessing. Asgard requires additional magical enhancement within our ranks, and I am tasked with researching such feasibility."

Loki could tell Bella didn't want to offend him, and he assured her, "It is a step down. I consider myself well-suited to the position. I shall also continue with the placement of maidens cast-out upon our doorstep, although the tide seems to have slowed significantly. Perhaps my little speech at the joust caused more than a few parents to rethink their strategy in dealing with wayward teenagers."

"Wintertime is also upon us. My Father said only those with hearts of frost giants would throw their kin out into the cold."

Loki's lips pursed together, and his visage grew stony. Confused, Bella wondered what she had said to upset him and frowned into her plate.

Letting it slide, for she did not know, he settled his face into a more pleasant mien and indicated her food. "Please, begin, lest it grows cold. I've custom ordered the meal, and do hope you find it satisfactory."

"Everything you have served is delicious, my Prince," she demurred, relieved that whatever had bothered him seemed to have passed, politely beginning to cut into the tender meat presented and dip it into a spicy sauce. Just as she was about to take a sip of wine Loki stopped her with a hand and waved over his manservant, whispering urgently in his ear. Leif shook his head, and Loki's face reddened, gesturing quickly and giving the boy an instruction.

Leif took off like a rabbit out the door, and Loki turned back to Bella, offering her a goblet of water instead.

"Thank you, my Lord, but I prefer wine. Is it spoiled?"

"N-no, my sweetling. It is – that is I – Uhm." For once, Loki was at a loss for words. He'd again forgot an important detail – to check whether the wine had been spiked with the contraceptive. It was now plain he was hedging his bets whether he would get laid or not this evening, and anything that came out of his mouth would make his intentions plain, and obviously so.

Tenderly, she took Loki's hand in both of hers, leaning towards him. "It's alright. I want this."

Wary of the unspoken sentiment he hoped she was projecting, he looked down at his dinner plate as if it was the most exciting thing in the world. "You will have to be more specific, my love. I do not wish to overstep."

"A baby. I want your baby, my Prince. Is this still your wish?"

At the warble in her voice, his chin jerked up, and he reassured her quickly. "Oh, yes! Yes – I – I hardly dared hope that – after-"

She knew he was referring to the time she'd spent in the Healing Rooms as a result of his carelessness, but he'd been so lovely since that time, she was falling head over heels in love with him, although she wasn't ready to say it quite yet.

"Yes. _Yes._ A thousand times, yes. You are the sweetest man, and I would love to carry your children. If my womb grows expectant and gravid with your child from our combined ardor this night, I welcome and cherish it most heartily."

Loki's heart swelled, threatening to burst from his chest as he rushed on bended knee next to her, pulling her into his arms. "My sweet, darling girl. I did not dare dream you would accept me into your bed so soon after – after my mistakes. And to willingly gift me with trying for a child – I am the luckiest man to walk the Nine. I promise you this; I will not let you down my love. Oh, how I love you. Please, please say you are sincere. My heart cannot take it if you jest."

Bella was overcome with emotion, stuttering out a breath with the younger Prince of Asgard's face buried in the fabric at her stomach, one hand on a hip and the other held just over her womb, as if a tiny heart already beat there.

"I do not jest. My sincerity is a pure as driven snow outside these palace walls. I would never tease such a thing. T'would is cruel."

"Yes, most," he agreed, breathing into her dress, feeling himself grow hard in his trousers and stifling a groan.

Oh, how he wanted to pull the cloth from the table, crashing the entire course of food to the floor and throw her upon it, hike up her skirt and remove her underthings and plow into her like a raging bull. Taking a long minute to compose his white-hot libido, Loki breathed in deep, calming himself. While he still sported an impression erection, he was able to smooth his hands lightly over her cheeks while Leif brought in the wine, and Loki merely pull her down for a fierce, passionate kiss that made her toes curl with desire.

Loki's fingers trailed over the necklace he'd gifted her, honored she wore it day and night. If his fingertips managed to slide over a bit of her cleavage, well, there was no harm done, was there?

Carefully disentangling himself from her arms, he slid somewhat smoothly back into his chair, but not before she noticed the tent in his trousers and smiled down at her plate, allowing him to believe he'd hidden it from her successfully, and so very happy she caused such a reaction in him.

They ate, the other wine was thrown out promptly, and an outstanding vintage from Loki's own private stock poured. Untainted with contraceptive, the clueless Leif gladly served them, and Loki was thankful the lad was green. He didn't mind some gossip about his life, after all, that was the point of some of the plans, as well as par for the course being part of the Royal family, but the lad being ignorant of things such as contraceptives in the wine – that Loki knew of – ensured a bit of privacy for the time being while Loki did his best to impregnate his intended Consort.

The second and third courses came and went. Loki was disturbed to find out Abigail had fallen ill. When by the end of dessert, they'd had no word from the infirmary, and Loki sent the maid to get word. They anxiously waited for her to return while Leif and a few others cleared away the dishware.

"I've ballsed this up," Loki lamented softly, putting his head in his hand. "It's my fault she's taken ill."

"Oh, no, my Lord! Do not blame yourself. She looked a little peaked this morning but insisted she felt fine. You could not have known. Abigail strives to be strong and independent. I also must watch over her more avidly."

"You are a very kind young woman, and will make a wonderful Mother," Loki complimented sincerely.

"Thank you, my Lord. You will make a fine Father. I just know it."

Their sappy moment was interrupted by the maid, who regretted to inform them that Healer Shannon was at a loss and unable to find the cause of Abigail's illness but assured them she'd consult with other Healers overnight and have word by morning.

The couple exchanged worried glances, but seeing as there was nothing they could do, retired to the fireside for another goblet of wine or two and casual conversation. When Bella yawned, Loki lifted and carried her, despite her protestations, to her bed and laid her down, insisting she sleep.

Underestimating the want burning in her breast, she surprised him once more when she grabbed onto his neck and didn't let go, pressing her lips to his firmly and thrusting her tongue until he acquiesced, opening his mouth to take her in before laying her back on the bed and covering her body with his own.

Breaking away, he panted, "You do tempt me so. I will be careful, my love. But once I start with you, I will not stop until your satisfaction is complete, your lovely cunt fluttering over my tongue and cock until you pass out from the pleasure. Please, you must tell me plainly if I am hurting you, and I shall stop."

Bella felt a wetness gush between her thighs and moaned into his shoulder. "Take me, Loki. I am yours. I will always be true."

"As will I, my sweet love."

Tenderly, carefully, he divested her of her simple garments, grateful for once that it was easy to undress her with deliberate efficiency. When she was laid bare, he leaned back. Loki then allowed her the same pleasure, reveling in the gentle, sure touches and sweet kisses she gifted his porcelain skin, shuddering when she boldly leaned in and kissed his nipples, plucking at them, then suckling them into her wicked mouth.

Naked at last, he was amazed by her forwardness, wondering what came over her as she rubbed herself against him like a cat, pulling her breasts over his chest, down his belly to pillow his cock, then wickedly encasing it between them and moving it up and down between them."Oh, oh fuck!" he shouted out, coming stupidly quickly between her tits, embarrassed until she looked up at him from under long lashes and lowered her chin, licking his issue clean from her skin, letting the tip linger over the head of his spent member until he grasped the sheets and hardened again almost instantly.

"What you do to me! Come here!" he demanded, and he barely remembered to tone down his ardor, shaking again as he pressed her into the pillows and mattress, worshipping her body with his mouth, cock bouncing comically against his stomach and ignoring it for the time being.

This moment was all about her. This one, and all future moments. There was only her. He wanted no other.

Loki teased her, long, lingering, slow kisses trailed along her arms, down her fingertips, each one sucked into his mouth and treated to a swirl of his Silver tongue.

He could smell her, and it was maddening. The inner Jotunn warred with the civilized Aesir he was raised to be, howling at him to mate her, fuck her, just rut into the bitch, and be done with it. He snarled it down, and instead of being frightened, she welcomed the sound, thank the Norns, for in the past it had made her jump.

Forcing his will to override nature, he laved her belly button, dipping his tongue inside of it, devilish digits wandering down, tracing the inside of her trembling thigh to gather the pooling wetness along her slit, rubbing up and down along it but not penetrating where her hips urged him to go.

"Loki!" she cried out brokenly, and he nearly spent again, then and there, at the shameless carnality in her tone and volume.

"Hush, Darling. I will relieve your ache very soon."

Impatiently she pushed at his head, and he pretended to bite at her hands, making her squeal and laugh. "Loki!" she admonished this time, and he grinned, pretending to snap again. She covered her face and laughed, and he tickled her until she was out of breath. When she finally begged for mercy, he stopped, hushing her with another open-mouthed, wet, sloppy kiss until they broke, panting.

"We will go at the pace I set, and no faster, or I shall leave you hanging on the cusp of release with no satisfaction until the morning light kisses the crown of your lovely head in reverence."

"Silvertongue!" she cried out, and he agreed with a hum, no longer making her wait but heading straight to her center, pushing her legs apart and diving in, tongue scooping along the crack of her from almost her anus to her clit as she screamed.

_"Oh, STARS! Yes!" _ she shouted, pulling at his hair, and he loved every follicle that gave way under her scratching grip, letting her take off his entire scalp if it brought her joy.

Wiggling, suckling, laving and stroking, it didn't take him long to bring the girl to a fever pitch and have her gush heavily on his waiting tongue, thoroughly wetting his nose, mouth, and chin as she gasped his title and name, grinding against his face over and over.

Then he started over again, very slowly, allowing her to catch her breath, only this time he pressed a middle finger into her slick cunt, up to the third knuckle and tweaked at her spongy spot deep inside while taking her clit just between his lips and moving it around between them, the litany of swears rolling from her mouth enough to make even the hardiest Einherjar blush madly.

Soon his finger was joined by an index finger, then the ring finger, his other using the opportunity to spread her pussy lips as far apart as possible in an upside-down V, swiping the flat of his tongue over her pussy and clit than tapping right on it, hard, sending her into another volcanic meltdown, humping his face and trying to push him away at the same time.

Knowing she'd had enough and satisfied she was ready, Loki knelt up and over her, loving the look on her face, flushed with arousal, starry-eyed with dew at the corners as she begged him to fuck her. To give her a baby.

Loki gritted his teeth at her request, determined not to send her to the Healers again. "I must stay in control," he muttered and when Bella rose up on her elbows and asked him with a frown, "What was that?" he told her, "Nothing," and pushed her down, lowering himself to rub the crown of his cock through her slick, just letting it push in a tiny bit before retreating, teasing himself and her.

"Please, my Lord, please, I need you! Only you, Loki!"

When he thought he would burst from her words alone, Loki inched his endowment into her pulsing core, hissing again through his teeth at her tight sheathe. "You were made for me," he growled, and it was more profound this time, the Jotunn in him eking out from within, much to his annoyance. It worked in his favor, and Bella moaned. "Yes, tell me all of the filthy things running through your head!"

She clutched at his arms, smoothing her hands up and down over his shoulders and then sneakily grabbed his hips, pulling him forcefully into her when he dipped down to thrust once more, sheathing him fully as she wrapped her limber legs around his waist and clung to his torso, demanding more, more, always more.

"Fuck. Me!"

"Norns, you minx! Hold on!"

Loki pressed into the coverlet, arms under her armpits and around her shoulders, face in the crook of her neck sucking at the tender skin as his hips moved of their own accord, thrusting quickly, deeply, but not too hard, holding back significantly as he panted against her, flexing muscles unused to the movement, starting to burn slightly. He cursed himself internally for not keeping in better shape, forgetting the fact he'd been on leave and very busy otherwise.

Feeling his loins tighten, he slowed down, then stopped, keeping pressed inside of her while he blew like a winded racehorse against her, licking and kissing her salty skin while she combed her fingers through his hair, finally patient to wait until he was ready to continue.

After a few minutes, he started again, a wicked thought entering his mind. As he made slow, elegant love to her, Loki pressed his forehead against Bella's, sweat mingling between their slick bodies, and he mouthed at her lips in small nips and kisses, whispering a question. "Will you allow me to try something new? I promise I shall stop if it's not to your liking."

"Yes, my lo-Lord," she gasped back, and Loki could swear she had almost said my love, but changed it to Lord at the last moment, fighting his need to hear the declaration spill from her lips, knowing she must give it willingly and without any hint of coercion on his part.

"Relax, my love, relax," he instructed, and she did, falling limp beneath him. Loki reached around her beautiful rear, rubbing fingers up and down her bum crack. Her breath caught, and she clenched.

"No, Loki!" she protested, but he shushed her with his lips.

"Please. I won't hurt you. Simply allow yourself to feel."

"It's so wicked!"

"Oh, yes, it is. You're my naughty girl, are you not?" he leered, and she just nodded, reaching up to kiss him again, forcing herself to relax as he brought his fingers to her front, lubing them generously before prodding her bum crack again. She aided him by lifting up slightly.

Then his finger was at her pucker, and he thrust just the tip of his finger in, the blunt nail not causing any damage. Loki preferred to keep his nails short.

He heard her breath stutter in and a slow roll of her stomach muscles as she clenched and came on him suddenly, declaring, "Oh, Norns!  
You're so sexy!"

Loki's heart swelled, his chest feeling like it might puff out like a bird's he was so proud he'd made her utter such divine praise in his honor. When she tightened on him, his finger quickly went into her ass to the second knuckle, and he began thrusting again through her orgasm, lips locked together as he feverishly worked himself to a pinnacle and at last allowed himself to release within her, pressing hard and deep. 

This sent her into another spiral, her sublime cunt clenching and sucking at his cock, their issue mixing, combining, mingling within her, hopefully, to take root within her womb.

Heart full, he withdrew and was about to clean her. Still, she stayed his hand and shook her head, reminding him, "Each time you release within me, is another chance your seed will take, and create a child together."

He nodded, not trusting his voice to betray the depth of his emotion, gathering her up into his arms and dozing lightly, waking a short time later to start all over again.

All was quiet within the chamber in-between. In the middle of the night, he rose and gathered as many of the flowers as he was able and arranged them all around the bed, leaving a small path to the bathing chamber and door. He did clean himself and the outer regions of his beloved's private places, so if she desired, they could couple again when she woke from her peaceful slumber.

Loki also took some of the food that wasn't subject to spoilage and laid a tray of cheese, dried meat, and crackers with more wine on either side of the bed and joined her, wrapping himself around her, praying to the Norns that they could be truly happy together.


	9. Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Bella enjoy a pleasant morning tryst. Our younger prince is troubled by his other charge's illness, and Thor's possible involvement in her welfare.

Loki awoke to Bella's lips around his cock, the organ jerking in time with her hollowed-out lips. She must have been at it for some time. Her face was red and her hand had joined in, covering at the base what her mouth couldn't take. Loki threw his head back. How had he slept through it to this stage? 

Uncaring, he pumped shallowly into her mouth and warned her of his oncoming orgasm.

Trying to pull away from her, the minx pushed forced her head down to encompass almost his entire length, taking him into her throat and she gagged as he shouted and came, feeling her suck and gag and suck again, finally releasing his organ from her mouth and licking him clean, coughing a little and snorting when some got up her nose.

Loki laughed and pulled her up to him, kissing her despite her protests and silencing her as he slid inside of her once more, ignoring Leif's calls outside of the room as the footsteps faded away. The only thing he wanted to do was come again and again inside his woman until he knew for sure she was pregnant with his progeny.

"Fuck, Bella, I want to breed you so badly. You have no idea what you do to me," he gasped, then flipped her and dragged her up onto her hands and knees, sliding back into her from behind.

"Do you want this, my love? Will you take all of me, and only me?"

"Yes!" she cried out, bracing herself, and Loki finally unleashed, satisfied his inner beast was satiated somewhat, and sure he wouldn't hurt her.

The sound of wet bodies slapping against one another filled the room, the air musty with sex and sweat. Loki came inside of her and kept working through it, pounding into her furiously as she rammed herself back onto him. In the heat of the moment, he spat on his finger and slipped it into her ass up to the hilt, and she clenched on him, her muscles starting to contract. Leaning his full weight over her back, he kept pumping his finger in tandem with his cock. He pulled on her clit with his other talented fingers, strumming at it until she gasped, collapsing onto her stomach and taking him with her as her pussy spasmed desperately, drawing his seed into her as he spurted once more, feeling the last of his strength and essence loose inside of her and stay within, allowing his cock to remain plugged there, praying to the Norns for it to take.

All things must come to an end, and he tiredly slid from her, well aware he had a very long day of study ahead of him.

Making sure she was alright and provided for, he cleaned himself, at last, kissed her and arranged for a different handmaiden to attend her, giving the woman extra coin, and possibly a private, quietly uttered, veiled threat, to keep her mouth shut.

Shut up in his rooms, the exhausted Prince washed thoroughly. Seidr was nice, but nothing quite felt the same as using good old-fashioned soap and water. He briefly thought to summon Leif to help him dress and dismissed the notion. There was much work to be done and little time to do it in.

Loki rose from the bath, dressed smartly, and made sure a loyal contingent of maids would come to clean the chambers, preserving some of the best flowers to dry and hang them as a testament to their celebration and the night Bella accepted him back into her bed.

Summoning his manservant, Loki gave Leif general instructions for the day. The young man handed him his official missives from Odin. Loki bid Leif hang the 'official' decree in an elegant frame boasting of Loki's new appointment. If Loki hadn't known it was a ruse, it would have rankled him terribly to be dismissed from his prior duties, due to the shame and gossip. Well, there was going to be gossip anyway, but that was a moot point, as it served its purpose to distract and delay any who sought the future financier's harm. He considered, then, playing up his anger against Odin. He’d have to clue the old man into the true reason for his disdain. Surely, it could not be allowed to escalate severely, or Odin would punish him despite the ruse. One had to keep up public appearances, after all.

Sighing at the beginning tangle of complications, his mind already spinning off into tangents, he continued on with his morning. The other secret missive he waited to hide away until he dismissed the lad, then quickly placed the official decree in a hiding spot in his room, concealed by magic and unknown to all but himself.

The younger Prince headed toward the kitchens, guiltily remembering Abagail halfway there, ashamed his stomach had almost taken priority over the welfare of his charge.

Loki turned mid-step and made his way to the Healing rooms, almost bumping into Thor on the way out.

"Brother," Thor addressed him with barely a nod, brushing by with a frown and a distant look upon his face. It was unusual, to say the least. Thor rarely stopped by the Healing rooms unless forced or mortally wounded. What business had he there? Ah, it mattered not.

Loki murmured, "Brother," in return, doubtful Thor heard him as the God of Thunder's hurried steps faded away from the area.

Healer Shannon was just coming off duty, reporting off to Healer Aeden. The older woman stopped Loki with a hand while she finished giving the other man instructions in low, hushed tones, then turned to the Prince.

"My Lord. You are here to see your charge?"

"I am. How does she fare?"

"Not well, my Lord. Her welfare's been most over-taxed. You would do well to assign another temporary service to your chosen Lady. Abigail will be here for quite some time. Weeks, possibly."

"Weeks? How is this possible?" Loki gaped. It was nearly unheard of to have someone laid up for so long.

"Have you found what ails her?"

Loki took liberties and stepped into the Healing Room, shocked by how terrible Abigail looked. Turning sharply, he made a cutting motion with his hand, indicating his frustration. "What in the Nine?"

"If you will come with me, I will explain to the best of my ability. I must insist, my Lord. We do not know if this is contagious."

"Thor was just in here! Don't you think a quarantine should be in place?"

Healer Shannon smiled at his alarm. "None other has presented with the illness. Protocol does not dictate-"

"I do not care! It's when our guard is down that the unexpected strikes!"

"You will lower your tone and amend your words to me, young man," she admonished.

Making a frustrated noise, Loki exaggeratedly swept his hand back out the door, indicating he would follow the Healer. He turned and took one last long look at the ill, unconscious girl on the bed. Healer Aeden was running scans and cleaning her, so out of propriety's sake, Loki listened to Healer Shannon and let the man work in peace.

"Step into my office," Healer Shannon indicated, but Loki stubbornly crossed his arms. "Alright then," she sighed, just as frustrated with the attitudes of mulish young princes. "We do not know, but it does not warrant a quarantine, my Prince. Until such a time another presents with the same symptoms, it would be foolish to declare a quarantine and cause undue panic within the general population."

"Surely, you could have warned Thor?"

"He, most like yourself, insisted upon seeing the girl."

This threw Loki for a loop. "What business has my brother with my charge?" he asked suspiciously.

"Prince Thor is the one who delivered her unto the ward yesterday with your beloved in tow. She was ill in the library and almost collapsed, then was sick on the Prince. He is concerned for her welfare and feels responsible."

"Thor has never bothered himself with the welfare of another's charges before. I wonder what his motives are," Loki wondered to himself, then shook his head. It rankled him that his Brother so unwittingly inserted another burr under Loki’s already irritated skin, but it mattered not at this point in time. It was probably a petty motive, and Loki was much too busy to care about Thor’s whims or where they led, as long as the oaf kept his meat hooks off his charge.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep her separated from other patients from now on, and keep a watch on those that had been exposed to her yesterday. I will watch over Bella and my brother. The two maids I charged with spending the afternoon with my charges, yesterday, should also be watched carefully. If this illness spreads, well, I do not need to tell you how serious it could be."

Healer Shannon put a warm hand on Loki's shoulder, patting him. "I promise your ward is in the best of hands. I've handled many a mysterious illness in my time. Most resolve on their own."

"And those that do not?" Loki asked her coldly.

She hesitated, dropping her hand and her eyes. "There have only been two instances in the time I have served that have caused a wide-spread problem."

"What are you not telling me?" Loki pressed, narrowing his eyes at her.

Slowly looking up, Healer Shannon solemnly stated, "One outbreak, just before your parents were married, was a fluke and easily contained. The second, a few centuries later – was planted, spread from amongst the water supply. Many died before we caught on." When Loki opened his mouth to speak she rushed on. "This presents as neither of those has, my Prince! I assure you, it is well in hand!"

"Yet, you tell me it could be weeks before she returns to service?"

"I am tasked with truth-telling, my Lord, as you well know. I cannot verily promise she will be well on the 'morrow when I do not know what it is we yet deal with."

"Fair enough. Keep me informed. Keep Thor out of here. There is no reason he need take further interest in my charge. He's got enough on his own shoulders to worry about."

"If he presents to visit, I cannot stop him."

"Very well. At the very least, take precautions. It's not often my intuition bothers me in such a manner when it comes to illness, but I have a bad feeling about this."

The Healer shuddered. "Have you the Sight?" she whispered, and Loki closed his eyes.

"No. Not yet. Mother has said it will manifest one day. So far, all I have are glimpses, fragments, of the future, like looking through a keyhole and promptly forgetting what I've seen, like sand slipping through one's fingers. I've not had, nor do I have, time to develop it."

"It could be a powerful weapon and tool for the kingdom's well-being. I can show you techniques to further this talent if you wish."

Loki seemed to consider it then shook his head in negation. "I don't believe it's a true talent, rather a latent blend of Jotunn intuition, instinct, and Mother's teachings. I've also not the time or inclination to pursue it at the present time, as I’ve already said. Maybe when I am older, I shall explore this possibility."

"Very well, My Lord. If that is all?"

Loki bowed his head, playing with the hem of his tunic. "Please relay to the Lady Abigail my distress for her poor health, and she has only to request it of me, and I shall procure for her whatever is in my power to do so, to speed her recovery or make her stay in the infirmary more comfortable."

"You are very kind, my Prince."

Loki smirked at the Healer. "Possibly. Do not go spreading it around, my dear," he teased and winked.

Healer Shannon slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Off with you, rogue. Healer Aeden or I will give her the message when she rouses."

Loki nodded and took his leave, finally stopping by the kitchens and snagged some fruit and bread rolls off a tray, knowing his mother would have fresh water and clean goblets to drink from in her study.

It was going to be a long day, and Abigail's mysterious illness pulled at the edges of his sixth sense like a dog worrying a bone to death. Something was not right, but he could not put his finger on it. Another burden to shoulder.

Arriving at the study, he settled in with a weighty tome his mother had selected and began to read, losing himself in the history of Asgard's finance law and all of the changes that had come and gone over the centuries.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella does a bit of exploring, checks in on her sick friend and pines for the home she was forced to leave behind.

A/N: I am VERY sorry for leaving this for two months. COVID has kicked my anxiety hard in the ass, but I'm doing better now with coping measures and social distancing. Anyway, I was at an impasse with this story, and had no more chaps written. This one is very much a glimpse into Bella's psyche and how she is feeling about everything. I'm working on a storyboard for this and trying to tie the elements in more tightly so the fic doesn't go on forever, which means eliminating some prior planned plot points. I don't intend to let it languish that long again, but can make no guarantees. Thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate each and every one of you!

Bella actually fell back asleep after Loki left her for his new duties. She wished him well, feeling very sore and tired from his ardent but incredible lovemaking from the night prior. Oh, if this was what Valhalla felt like, she never wanted to leave. She was in love. In her heart, it sang of one man only; Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard. It had wavered throughout her occupation of his chambers, waxing, and waning as the winds of change and volatile emotion blew over everything the Prince touched. He’d cared for her so sweetly, tenderly. Then he’d surprised her with the delicious dinner. How scrumptious the libations and victuals had been!

The would-be consort raised her head and stretched at long last, the smell of cheeses and dried meats wafting near to her nose. Indeed, upon opening her eyes, there was a tray of leftovers. Wine had been placed beside it at some point, a full carafe. Upon closer inspection, she could smell the contraceptive within it. She smirked. Perhaps not all of the staff was approving of Loki’s intent to get her with child. Should she report it to him? Probably not. 

There was no sense in stirring the proverbial pot any more than the gossips of the palace already did.

Setting aside the wine, she opted for the flask of water instead, praying to the Norns Loki’s seed took within her womb. It would secure her place at his side, as long as she stayed in his good graces. Lord, it was exhausting, at times, trying to keep up with the man’s mood swings. It was part of her station, however, so she decided not to complain, even to herself.

Bella rose after finishing her meal, finding dried rose petals and bouquets littering the quarters. They were tastefully arranged and preserved, causing her to giggle at the romantic gesture. This date with her love was sure to make the rounds of palace gossip! Bella colored, her cheeks a rosy blush, upon realizing the entire staff would know of her escapades with the younger Prince. There was nothing for it. She’d simply have to face them with aplomb.

Done dilly-dallying about, she sighed and realized she’d best be about her day. The chambers seemed dreadfully empty without Abigail to help her. There were a few gowns Bella could manage on her own. She was hesitant to summon anyone without Loki’s consent. Hence, she drew herself a modest bath, quickly washed, and donned a simple shift with peasant overlay. Pulling a brown shawl about her shoulders for modesty, Bella knew she looked very much the commoner, but couldn’t be fussed. She was in too good of a mood to care that day.

She toyed with the emerald and diamond teardrop pendant hanging just above her modest cleavage, rolling it between her fingers. What to do? She didn’t particularly relish the thought of wandering about the palace without Loki, even though he’d given her additional consent to do so with an escort. The pendant supposedly guaranteed her safety within the confines of the palace walls, yet she already missed Abigail terribly. The two had become very close in their stay, and she worried more and more with each passing moment as to what had befallen her friend.

Surely, if she was well, she would have returned by now? Biting her lower lip, Bella decided to take the small risk. 

Swallowing her trepidation, she opened the chamber doors and addressed one of the guards Loki had stationed there.

“Sir?”

One of the Einherjar flicked a gaze down at her. He was huge, almost as large as Prince Thor. Bella gulped.

“Yes, Miss?”

“Um. P-prince Loki said I could – that you would – um.” She kept tripping over her own words, intimidated by the towering soldier.

She startled severely when he turned towards her fully. Holding one hand out in supplication, his brow furrowed in worry, or at least, what she could see of it beneath his helmet. “My Lady. We have been tasked with your well-being. You have only to request it of me and my battle-brother to accompany you any place within the palace or grounds the Prince has given you permission to go. Our duty is to serve.”

Holding a hand to her breast and collecting her thoughts, Bella inhaled and exhaled several times, the red in her cheeks slowly dissipating. “O-Okay. Um. Can you take me to the infirmary? My lady-in-waiting fell ill yesterday, and I wish to see if she is still there.”

“Of course. Right this way.”

Bella was shocked when the guard grinned and bowed slightly. Then the Aesir made a gesture to the other guard, who stood at attention and stayed behind by the door.

“What’s your name, Sir?” she asked, eager to draw him out now that she knew he was a friendly face. Her courage was significantly bolstered by having a substantial Asgardian escort with her. It gave her a feeling of power and authority, the likes of which she’d never experienced before. Was this what Loki felt all of the time? Perhaps power and prestige were addictive. Bella made a mental note to contain such vices. The last thing she needed was to let her limited station go to her head.

“You may address me as Orm, my lady, if you wish,” he replied curtly, but not unkindly. "Similarly, 'guard,' 'sir,' 'soldier,' or a similar moniker is acceptable, as long as it is also respectable."

Bella gave him a happy hum. "I shall address you as Orm, if it pleases you."

"It does, my Lady."

Having settled upon the term of address, they soon reached the infirmary, Orm standing at attention just outside. “When you are finished with your inquiry and visit, I shall escort you once more.”

“Oh, you’re not coming inside with me?” Bella asked.

Orm looked at her curiously. “No, miss. Is there a reason I must do so? Are you afraid for your safety within?”

“Oh, no! I mean, not that I’m aware of. It’s just that, I’ve never had a personal guard before.”

The man nodded in understanding. “It is customary for one’s guard to stay just outside the rooms their charge is domiciled within or visiting. Only if custom dictates, such as entry to the throne room, or if we were to journey beyond the palace gates, would I accompany my charge in more detailed proximity. If I were concerned for your well-being or doubted the intentions of another, guards would also linger more closely. The more dangerous the situation is deemed, the more tightly your security draws in upon your person. Does that answer your question?”

“Yes. I believe so. Thank you.”

Orm’s lips quirked up to the left slightly. “You are most welcome, my lady.”

With a slight bow, he snapped back to attention, which she took as her dismissal from the conversation. How very curious, the way royals lived! It would take her some time to get used to it.

Bella stepped inside and was greeted by Healer Shannon.

“How may I be of service today, Miss?” she asked politely, discreetly noticing Loki’s emblem upon her breast.

“Oh! Yes, um, I’m Bella. Prince Loki’s companion.”

The Healer nodded kindly in response. “Yes. Everyone knows who you are.”

Blushing a little bit, Bella cleared her throat. “Oh! Well then. I’d like to know if my lady-in-waiting Abigail was admitted. She was most unwell yesterday when Prince Thor brought her here, and she’s not reported back for duty.”

“Prince Loki hasn’t informed you?”

Bella shook her head, and Healer Shannon clucked her tongue. “Very well. She is ill, my dear.”

“Oh! Can I see her?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“What? Why?” Bella cringed internally at her demands on the Healer, but the woman took it in stride and answered her smoothly.

“We are unaware if her illness can be passed to others. Prince Loki brought up an excellent point when he stopped in this morning, and we’ve just decided to limit her visitors to royals and healers only.”

“That’s understandable. Will she be alright?”

Healer Shannon patted Bella’s shoulder lightly. “Of course. Of course! We are unsure how long her convalescence will be, but she’s in the best of hands. I’ve advised the Prince to assign you a new handmaiden.”

“You’re so very kind!”

Healer Shannon decided she liked this young companion of the Prince’s very much. She was well-mannered and refreshingly naïve and curious, much like her ill friend. She vowed to do what she could to help her along.”

“I can keep you advised as to her condition if you’d like? If there are any significant changes, you will be among the first to know.”

“Oh, really? Thank you so much!” she squealed, schooling her expression at the Healer’s chuckle at her enthusiasm.

“You are most welcome. Now, I do have other duties to attend to. Will there be anything else?”

“No, not at the moment. Thank you again.”

Healer Shannon nodded and curtsied, amused again when Bella did so in return. Such a sweet thing, the girl was.

Bella left, Orm, taking place next to her immediately. Bella knew it was going to take her some time to get used to having that kind of bulk following her around as she startled again, but managed to keep it confined to a small shudder that the guard didn’t notice.

Deciding she wanted to see the infamous gardens even though they’d be covered in a layer of fresh, white snow, Orm led her down a series of hallways and paths. It seemed impossible she would ever learn the labyrinth that was the palace and grounds! Thank Odin, the guard knew his way around.

They exited a stone archway made up of two soldiers bowing to one another and joined at the crown of the helmet. What appeared to be golden ribbons fluttered down, obscuring the beyond. As she pressed through, Bella was absolutely delighted by the crystalline icicles hanging from every eve and turret. She shivered, having stupidly forgotten her winter cloak. Seeing her distress, Orm shrugged out of his heavy over-vest meant to protect him from the worst of the elements.

“My Lady. Please, do wear this while you are about. My Lord would be most aggrieved if you were to catch your death.”

What a sweetheart! Bella never would have imagined any of the palace guards being so forthcoming with their gallantry, but then, it made sense. The Queen would surely never tolerate pure brutishness within the very halls that commanded subtlety and grace amongst the nobles and ladies of the realm.

She grimaced only a little. The interior of the fabric smelled of sweat and horses but was not entirely unpleasant. It reminded her sadly of home, and the stables she had passed by daily that loaned out mounts for those within the city for short periods. Such a lovely bevy of variety they’d had, and she’d fed many of the steeds carrots or apple peelings on her way home, picking up the grocer’s cast-offs, with permission, of course.

“Thank you! You are very kind!”

“It is my pleasure. I must insist; do not dally about. It is most serene in this part of the gardens, but the paths are yet treacherous with the re-frozen ice melt that comes and goes each dawn and dusk.”

“Of course! There’s so much to take in! Perhaps you could point out a safe path along the perimeter? That should satisfy my wanderlust for the day. I’ve missed the fresh air dearly. Alas, opened windows catching a stray breeze do no justice to our fair realm's outdoor glory.”

“Of course! Right this way!”

Bella was undoubtedly going to request Orm to be her personal bodyguard if she was at liberty to do so. A true gentleman. She secretly hoped he was married, as she did not wish to entertain flirtation with another man. 

Still, Orm did not appear to be uncouth in that manner. Time would tell, and she’d speak with Loki at the earliest opportunity if he wasn’t too harried.

The pleasant stroll took a lot out of her, the crisp wind picking up and blowing up her skirts, freezing her bare legs underneath.

Shuffling quickly back inside, she relinquished the over-vest to Orm.

“Where to, my Lady?”

“You may escort me back to my chambers, kind sir. I’m afraid the cold’s sapped my strength. I’d do well to savor some herbal tea and nibbles before a nap. I daresay I may need another bath, as well,” she teased boldly, and she swore Orm blushed beneath his helmet as he turned curtly, mail clattering at the sharp movement.

“As you say, my Lady. After you.”

She was still at a loss, so Orm once more graciously guided her back to her and Loki’s chambers. To her surprise, the rooms were as neat as a pin. She bid Orm good day at the door and took in the renewed splendor. Not a cushion was out of place. It was as if the lavish banquet from the night before had never been.

Sighing wistfully that the beautiful blooms were gone. Bella was comforted that their scent remained, nearly dragging herself through to her private room. A small bell-pull had been installed, and she’d yet to use it but did so now.

A maid was quickly at attention at the entrance to her chamber door and took her order for tea and light repaste, hurrying back within mere minutes. They must have some kind of service ready at all times on hand nearby to the royal's respective rooms for the maid to have procured it so quickly. Another interesting and bizarre tidbit Bella tucked away into her growing wonders and oddities that was the Asgard's palace customs.

Bella accepted graciously and took her time, enjoying the fragrance and indulging in the sweet, luxurious treats that had been provided. She had an urge to write to her father. Norns knew why, but she missed him terribly. It was forbidden; she knew it was, spoken or unspoken. She must not contact him in any way. Yet could she help it if her heart mourned for the man that had raised her up and taught her so much despite his cruelty of casting her out? Call her a fool, but Bella was her father’s daughter in many ways. She couldn’t help the twinge that called out for familiarity, be it the old goat of her father or her older sisters, who had been too busy, obviously, to call upon her well being, or that of friends that had long forgotten her outcast status.

Suddenly feeling lonely in a terrible way, Bella realized she was homesick. Her new best friend was ill in the infirmary, her beloved squirreled away with the new duties that were bound to keep him from her company for many long hours, and except for Orm, she had no desire to befriend a new handmaiden, even a temporary one. Bella’s dull gaze first lingered upon, then wandered from her drawing supplies to her writing utensils, books and paints, to the few fancy baubles she owned. None of it interested her.

Instead of availing herself of another relaxing bath, she allowed her maudlin thoughts to invade and take over, and after a time, found herself weeping into the coverlet of the bed, which is how Loki found her hours later.

Exhausted, perplexed, angry, aroused, and concerned, he gathered her sleeping, blotchy-faced and slightly horsey smelling form close to him, not bothering to undress.

He wanted her close to him and would find out on the morrow what vexed her so. His own day had been filled with tedium and more gossip, the weight of his duties resting heavily upon his shoulders. Knowing he was trying for a child also alarmed him as the gravity of fatherhood set upon his conscience. Was he ready for this? Did he genuinely wish to share a genetic bond with a small creature, and thus, commit himself to this woman for life?

It scared him, terribly, more than he cared to admit.

Burying her face in her lovely hair that still smelled of the flowers and bath oils she’d used that morning, he let his mind dissolve into a sweet slumber, images of his beloved suckling a child at her breast as he watched fondly, reading to a black-haired toddler son on his knee, to fill his head into dreamland.


End file.
